


Royal Blood

by Nyra_Moon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everyone lives, Forced Marriage, Kaijudo - Freeform, Kidnapping, Multi, Slow Burn, Things get wierd, blueberry, lactose intolerant, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyra_Moon/pseuds/Nyra_Moon
Summary: Power hangs in the balance when a DNA test reveals a new heir to a recently vacated throne.Where will this newfound heir end up?Please also check out the companion books.This story is probably the weirdest possible ship, and this is what I feel would have to happen to make it work.Kallazeb mentioned later, same with other ships. SOME CH. WILL BE RISKY, WILL WARN AHEADSlow starting, but the action will amp up quickly, chapter ideas are good.Starwars AU, Read with caution May contain triggers most of which will be warned and skippable. iffy at times(A/N; This is intentionally creepy, All the characters also know this is wrong. This is more of a horror than romance)also on wattpad+ Fanfiction.net





	1. 1 The Test

1 The Test

Ezra’s Pov:

All Sabine and I have to do is get this infected data chip mixed in with the ones at the genetics lab. If we’re right the chip which they think is just a copy of my DNA should put a virus on the computer that will give the rebellion access to any databank the chip is plugged into. Now all that's left is to.... umm…get my..blood taken…..by the Pau’an waiting in medbay 6, Doctor Rauff who looks way too much like a female grand inquisitor for my liking, AND with a needle bigger than my arm to top it off.  

_Why needles, doesn't saliva contain all the same stuff?_

I hurried down to the hall, already late to the appointment. Why am I always running? I guess it comes with being a rebel. I opened the door to the annoyed grey eyes of the tall Pau’an doctor, her pale skin made to seem paler by the deep burgundy tattoos on her forehead and cheeks, she quickly pulled out a data-pad and beckoned for the chip in my hand. She clicked the chip in a slot on the side as I went to sit on the medbay’s stretcher bed. Her anger subsided, and she looked back up at me with a smile before asking:

“Do you want to do the blood test or the body scan first?”

_No one told me about a body scan, no, I don't even let Hera look at more than what I hurt when she cleans my wounds after a firefight._

The fear in my head definitely made it to my voice as I croaked. “Body Scan? You mean the thing that creates  hologram of...everything?” My voice almost disappearing to nothing. “Is that entirely necessary...?”  

I can't have that, what if it shows them my force sensitivity, or my...inconsistency

Although she was concerned for me, a sigh escaped her, you could hear a tiredness in her voice. It was probably pretty common for people to stop reading her ad after ‘500 creds for blood sample’. with a tired and sarcastic grin, she said “Of course, how else would the research be effective without the final result!  Plus this way you are actually earning the 500 credits we are paying you, young man.” I fidgeted a bit and tried to force a smile to seem braver, but the anxiety in my voice certainly shattered that illusion.  “How deep does this scan go?”

_Normally I'm better at hiding things than this..._

She answered me calmly realizing this wasn't regular fears about a doctor seeing my butt, but something a lot more serious. “It’s a full 360 view, organs and stuff sweetie. Don't worry the important stuff is blurred to anyone without full clearance if decency is what you're worried about.”

She motioned for me to take off my jacket and I complied, revealing a pale blue tank and a couple scars across my arms and shoulder blades. Her sweeter tone didn't calm me down at all, so I thought perhaps a personal story might get her to forget the scan, but being all I could think, I blurted out “Have you ever been scanned?”

She seemed surprised at my question, but smiled and spoke quietly as if telling me a secret. “Yes, with my twin brother, we wanted to see why he is force sensitive while I'm not... “

I almost jumped out of my skin. _I knew she reminded me of him!_

Does that mean she will know I'm a Jedi?! Or worse is this brother of her’s the late...wait, she said “is”, not “was”. AHH…! The grand inquisitor might still be alive! But I saw him fall…

Luckily she had turned her back this me while speaking to prepare the needle to draw blood. “The scan told us nothing of a valuable difference. From his and his wife's research so far it’s either a neural mis-wiring or the will of parents shown to the child during their developmental stages or as Nyra, his wife insists, it's ‘magic’, that Wiccan fanatic is nuts… I'm getting off course, what were we talking about?”

“How I get out of this scan?” I smiled shyly, hoping that she would settle for the blood test.

_Good to know my force sensitivity is safe, but I'm not normal in other ways too; I can't have anyone knowing I'm not just a guy_

 

Doctor Rauff was having none of it, responding in a motherly tone “Not happening, we already gave your lady friend out there the money and you signed the papers Mr. Bridger, so now we are starting with the body scan immediately after the blood is drawn rather than looking at the computer simulation then. What has you so concerned child? If you think that I'll turn you in for anything I find then you have nothing to worry about there is nothing you could be or have short of a bomb in you or a bag of spice for me to have you arrested. I'm going to find out no matter what so tell me, boy.”

My voice was shaking again as I tried to answer “That's the problem, ma’am.”

 

_I couldn't help but flinch, I haven't talked to anyone about this since my parents died._

The doctor was confused as she cleaned my arm with a swab asking again “What’s the problem?”

 

“I'm not just a boy… I'm a...a...” My voice froze before I could finish. How the hell could I tell her what I am if I'm not entirely sure myself?!

 

Dr. Rauff began to look at me with worried eyes before guessing at my cause for worry, but continued her work. I flinched as she stuck the needle into the crook of my arm drawing out some of my warm, red blood. After she removed the needle she placed a small orange bandage over the penetration mark. Hey look! My favorite color! I cheered up for a nanosecond before remembering my situation. She guessed:

“Shapeshifter? (That I wouldn't be ashamed of, so I smiled as I shook my head and my hands moved up to my lap giving her an idea of where my ‘problem’ is) “was something...removed?”Wait, what? I shook my head again as I turned red  “Transitioning?” I don't think that quite covers what I am, but closer than my thing being hacked off. I shook my head to that too, but less so. “Perhaps you are a Hermaphrodite?”

 

“I've heard that last one before,” I responded shyly, cocking my head to the side with curiosity. “But no one ever told me what that means.” I think my family’s doctor called me that once, then my parents came in and asked me which I wanted to be, a boy or a girl. I eagerly picked boy because I wanted to be just like dad.

 

Doctor Rauff seemed almost relieved in her given answer, “To put my point simply, it's when an individual has both male and female parts; most of the time it's rare in humans and most humanoid species. Typically the female side is visibly dominant -that works up to that last bit - for most species, while Hutts are all Hermaphroditic and identify primarily male.( _I couldn't help but smile at that, who knew Jabba was like me.)_ I can see why you were so shy now. Would it help if I increased the required clearance level for your scan to be deblurred? till red from earlier, I nodded) That's fine, and there is nothing wrong with you, my brother introduced me to a couple people like you, in fact, he's the only reason I know people can even transition between genders or have any other non-standard status.”

"Thanks, that means a lot to me to finally get that off my chest but no-one can now, not even the people I came here with." I fidgeted even more, but her words relaxed me enough to trust her. "Alright, let's get this over with..."I was finally ready to trust someone with my true self.

 

 

:)


	2. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours later in the facility's director's office after patient hours

**Dr. Rauff POV**

I don't know why HE thinks he has any right to be in my office requesting favors, especially after denying my pleas to help Jack or otherwise aid in my operations. HE deserves to go to hell instead of sulking my desk with the azure skin of his fingertips scrolling through MY personal data-pad hoping to find Deri-Rewa (Pau'an goddess) knows what.

 I scanned my office glancing at each and every book I had lined up along the back wall, most were Genetics and Anatomy textbooks covering everything from humans to hutts, with a few photo albums Jack sent me filled to the brim with pictures of him, his wife Nyra, and my nephew Tiger. I can't wait till their next visit, Nyra may drive me mad but Tiger couldn't be a sweeter kid, kind of like the boy who was here earlier...his secret is safe for now. The Grand Admiral is sitting silently running his weekly DNA comparison test against an unknown sample of what looks to be Chis DNA, probably his to see if any of his conquests proved fruitful.

 All of the sudden he looks up excitedly crying out, "Finally! Thank you my beautiful doctor!" He stood up and met my eyes, and continued speaking "I need to see the body scan that goes with this file immediately!"

 Scared by his unusual display of emotion I stepped over to pick up the data-pad only to see the code number of the boy I saw earlier, the same one who had good cause to keep his scan private.

"My apologizes Grand Admiral Thrawn, but this individual was granted extra privacy," I hissed, putting the pad back down as far away from Thrawn as I could get it, I was always afraid he would abuse my leniency towards him, now he was prying his nose into documents meant only for my researchers' eyes. "In addition, the patient is under the age of eighteen, I can't show you without a guardian's permission"

Thrawn was enraged by my defiance and tried to pin me to a wall by my throat just as a lab technician stepped in staring at his own datapad, not seeing the frightful scene before him until the door closed behind him. "Dr, you need to see these resu...AAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He screamed,

to which Thrawn sternly answered: "Hush you stupid human, and display the body scan on that case file THIS INSTANT or else!" He half whispered the last part as he pointed to the data-pad on the table. To my disappointment the tech, Kevin complied entering in all the necessary codes to display the unblurred version before us.

**Thrawn Pov**

I hoped to see a lovely lady's form to appear before me, that would make my plan easy to accomplish, her DNA opening my path to power among my own people.

To my astonishment before us stood the hologram of a familiar young man, one I have held captive before, Ezra Bridger. He held the key to my power.

Turning back to the good doctor, I loosened my hand from her throat so she could answer and gave her a simple ultimatum: "Tell me, what makes you so protective of this young man, or I will use your facility as target practice, after inviting your precious nephew first." By the last word, I had managed to grab a picture of the teen posing with a violin draped over his shoulder off her desk, turning it to show her.

I smiled at the sight of her squirming away from me with shame in her eyes as she mumbled something to the ground. Annoyed, I glared at her. "Louder sweetheart," she winced even deeper into herself at the fake sweetness of my tone, "What reason do you have to protect one of the rebels that put your brother on the edge of death, he's still not done with physical therapy is he?"

_That got her thinking,_ her eyes large with shock, she looked up at me, then across the room at the hologram of the boy she must have gone out of her way to comfort and protect.

 

"What do y-you need him for?" She whispered, hoping I wouldn't  notice her voice crack from emotional pain, she wanted both to protect him and destroy him. in that moment both options were equal.

I decided telling her would make the decision easy "My homeworld recently lost the last of its Royal family, all but this boy right here" pointing to the hologram "If he becomes the partner to a noble Chis man or woman his offspring will be heirs to the throne. My people need the stability his marriage would bring" I stated, adding in a hint of fake sadness to gain her empathy, the fear in her eyes turned to concern, then anger when she saw through my ruse.

So much for the gentle way, I thought before returning my hand to her throat squeezing just hard enough for her to feel it through the thick neck covering all Pau'ans wear. The lab tech whimpered in the corner of the room trying to hide behind the desk; guess I forgot him for a moment.

I turned the doctor around to face him and leaned into the nob that covered her right ear and whispered "See him? Tell me before his DNA is scattered all over your meticulously clean office" I pulled out my blaster from Its holster aiming it directly between the dusty blue eyes of the tech, his blond hair sullied from stress sweat.

“DON'T HURT KEVIN! Fine! I’ll show you; give me the pad” she yelled, well as close to yelling you could get with a hand wrapped around your throat.

I stepped back, but kept my blaster trained on the tech to remind her not to be stupid and try to hurt me or delete the file, “Kevin, huh?” I called to the lab tech causing him to almost piss himself. “While you’re here I need you to message the office that you will be taking a brief sabbatical.” Smiling, I knew this worthless grunt would keep the good doctor answering my every beck and call, and I could practice my interrogation techniques without any need to worry about getting any results.

In the corner was an empty crate, that might be useful to…

“You wanted my answer? Look!” the angry Pau’an hissed.

_God, she's like her moronic brother..._ I thought as I turned to the hologram, beconing Dr. Rauff to stand beside me because I had no clue what I was looking at.

Ezra’s hologram had orange highlights running through his groin but part of it extended inward to show what looked like an abstract deer's head

“Let me grab my textbook...” the doctor said as she began to turn from me to fetch it. She set it down on the desk and opened it up to show an identical image to the strange inward projection.  

I read the caption beneath it. “Female reproductive system” I muttered surprised.

 The doctor decided my initial jolt was enough for her to get the advantage as she took another textbook off the shelf and tried to hit me with it. snapping me out of my stupor I caught the book with one hand and fired a stun shot at her chest with the other and she went down.

_When did I set my blaster to stun? Better she's alive anyway, she's probably the only one who can care for the boy, wait not boy.  If I am to be king, he must be my queen._

“Get in the crate” I commanded the tech, that coward will do anything I say apparently. Thoughts raced through my head as he shuffled over to the crate, it was clearly too small for both of them.  Guess I'll just take him for now, leave the doctor a note to contact me for instructions on how to collect my new hope.

 

 

 

:)


	3. Old Friend

On the ghost in the common room

Kanan’s POV

“That was probably our first mission to go off without a hitch” I laughed. The entire crew was sitting around the table in the common room. 

“You did good, kid” Zeb congratulated Ezra with a steady pat on the back causing him to stumble forward.

 My padawan blushed, “it was an easy mission, there wasn't even a single stormtrooper on board, and maybe one tech actually had a blaster on them. Sabine had to do all the paperwork because she’s older.”

Sabine smiled towards Ezra, causing him to turn from a blueberry to a strawberry. “True, but I didn't have to get any tests done on me, and the nurse really only needed my signature on a few things. You were pretty brave Ezra, I know you are body conscious and that scan couldn't have been comfortable for you.”

_Karabast, I forgot to warn him about the scan_

Ezra seemed pretty calm about it somehow. “The body scan was actually kinda cool, I learned a lot about myself, like why I can't drink blue milk without getting sick. It's called being lactose intolerant; AND that I'm not pure human, cool huh?”

_Who knew this would be such a confidence boost for the kid,_

“What are you part of then? Lothcat?” Zeb teased

 “I'm part Chiss actually.(he adorably started mussing up his own short hair) see? It's even bluer than Thrawn’s, Dr. Rauff says that the bluer the hair, the stronger and nobler the individual is!” Ezra continued,

 Sabine let out a little laughter, Ezra’s excitement is putting everyone in a good mood.

_it's been awhile since the kid has acted like, well, a kid._

Hera called  for all of us to come over to her end of the table and showed the crew what was described to me being blind stinks, I can fight an inquisitor but can't read a computer screen to be the web of computer networks that Ezra’s DNA had been added on to in the few short hours since the visit to the doctors.

 Hera began reading some of the groups and organizations that had opened the file “Let's see here, we have the genetics lab, the Kaminoans, imperial recruitment and drafting, some group called ‘The Quiveran species preservation and research league’ now that was a mouthful, and someone’s personal network, a Mitth'raw'nuruodo” The rest of the crew and I were surprised how far the virus had already gotten, 

especially Ezra. “If this is just one day, how deep do you think this will go? Luckily the virus is just attached to opening the DNA part, the body scan has a lot of security codes on it to protect me. Dr. Rauff did so much for me!" He said with the biggest smile on his face, I can feel the calm coming off of him in waves "Do you think she takes regular patients? She's a lot nicer than the medical droids at the base”

_What did she talk about with him for him to be so trusting of her?_

Ezra was all smiles for the first time since Sabine nailed Zeb with a bucket of hot pink paint and glitter, but that was almost a year ago. “So Ezra,” I asked, “ Where should we go next?”

“Maybe somewhere fun” he answered. “So long as it isn't too far from the base in case we are needed, I heard of this club called ‘The Aviary’, it's owned by Tigris Moon” 

Sabine perked up at the name, cutting Ezra off. “Tigris? I haven't seen him in forever! He always said that he would run his own club one day, although last I heard he wanted it to be ‘The Green Dove.’” 

“It's not his, it's his Mom Nyra’s.” Ezra cut back in. “He is running it to make money to build his own on Ryloth.” 

Hera and I seemed curious as to why anyone would want to build a club on her home planet with it being torn apart by war, but even more curious as to how Ezra was so willing to share today,

 “Let's go! It's on Dromund Kaas next to an ancient half built statue. Sabine, maybe you can get us in for free if he knows you.”

 

\----------------time skip--------------

Next day

**Hera’s Pov**

We had gotten up early to make it to the club by noon. Last night Sabine managed to contact Tigris and he agreed to help us move around without any trooper trouble, even letting us use his personal hangar. In about two minutes we should be within sight. 

Sabine never told us how she knows this Tigris but I trust her, so this kid can't be too bad. 

“So Sabine, is there anything we should know about our host before we land?” I ask, only to turn to an unresponsive Sabine playing with one of her mysterious ‘CD cases’ that she hasn't even touched since Ezra came aboard. “SABINE!” 

the Mandalorian jumped to attention almost dropping the object “Yes Hera?”

 “What are we expecting when we land? And who is this kid?” I repeated,

 Still half dreaming Sabine finally answered “Tiger is a total sweetheart who couldn't hurt a fly. He is obsessed with everything musical whether it's dance or singing, or his favorite, his violin. Ummm… Oh! He's also a Pacifist so we shouldn't have any problems with any unwanted combat. He typically has a bodyguard or two with him since he has a history of getting kidnapped, earned him the nickname ‘D.I.D’ or ‘damsel’ at the academy” 

_Wait, The Academy? The Imperial Academy?_

 “Sabine, you mean to tell us that we are going to the home of an Imperial? An Imperial with the same training you got at one of the best facilities in the Empire?” I asked, surprised that she failed to mention such an important detail earlier. 

Sabine seems just as surprised as I am. “We did go to the academy together, but he went to represent his government, ‘The Terran Kingdom’. Also, I trust him because he helped Ketsu and me escape by causing the barrack’s and most other building’s locks to ‘malfunction’ and sent us to ‘retrieve spare parts from his ship on the edge of the base’. Gave us time before anyone knew we were gone. His place in the academy was purely Diplomatic. Tiger won't be a threat.” Sabine answered as the massive statue came into view.

It's huge! not even completed and it's easily bigger than most of the ships in the fleet and the club seems to be built into the side about twenty feet above the ground.

According to the holonet description, the hangar is carved into the back a bit above the club so I began landing maneuvers. 

_I hope Tigris is harmless, If not the hangar may not be accessible enough for a quick escape_.  

We reached our assigned bay (Bay 13) and landed next to a sleek black ship with windows around the entire front end.

 

**Sabine POV**

Soon as we landed I made my way to the cargo bay ramp and out into the hangar. Tiger wasn't able to meet us at the hangar but he said someone would meet us here within a few minutes of arrival. A young, maybe fourteen-year-old Zebrak in strange armor walked out of the black ship. His chest plate looked almost like a skeletal rib cage carved into trooper armor with a dark grey suit beneath, and his dark military cut hair had small ivory horns poking through arranged like a crown, while almost bleached out geometric markings on the stranger’s face stood out from his chocolate skin. 

Stepping up to the Ghost, he bowed and said “Welcome to the Aviary! My name is Henri Dathomir and it would be my honor to give you a tour of the facilities. You couldn't have chosen a better time to come! Right now we are celebrating the Quiveran festival of Desire, Tiger should be performing soon and you certainly don't want to miss that!” 

he turned around and waved for me to follow, entirely forgetting the rest of the crew. “We have a few more coming too,” I reminded him, “just let me go get them”.

I ran into the Ghost and started pounding on Kanan’s door,  the two force sensitives had spent the duration of the trip training and meditating while Zeb stayed in his and Ezra's room cleaning his gear and avoiding Chopper who was repairing parts on the phantom. Kanan and Ezra came out of the cabin laughing and I asked them to get Chopper and Zeb while I got Hera. They agreed and all six of us met Henri on the ramp. 

As he led us to the club he explained how The Festival of Desire was when each member of his ‘coven’ 

_Wasn't Tiger’s mom the leader of one of those?_

 performed a piece of music that represented what they wished the coming year to bring, and how this was the first time they held part of the event on a planet other than the Quivera’s homeworld, Earth. We came on day two of the festival so if we wanted we could stay until midnight the next day for closing ceremonies.

We arrived in the main hall just as Tigris was mounting the stage, his glowing gold eyes and pale cream skin visible across the room. His hair has grown into a tousled black mess since the last time I saw him, and his grey tee shirt and black jeans looked much more flattering on him than his old academy uniform, Tiger seems stronger now too. He pulled his violin up to his shoulder and began to play a song he didn't put onto any of his cover-albums but he sang it all the time on leave,

 

**‘Death of a Bachelor’**

 

A few other singers were on stage with him but his voice rose powerfully against all the noise of the crowd and his violin carried the melody directly into everyone listening’s  heart.

~~Flashback~~

He would always hum or sing this in the barracks after a long day. It's what attracted me towards the unusual boy, everyone else stayed back out of fear because he was descended from a mystic who, according to rumor,  could tear a star destroyer out of the sky. But when I spoke to him he was so kind and patient, listening for hours as I spoke of art, and he told me all about his family and how strange it was to be the only pacifist in his family. He told me about how the earth was a single species planet until his father and some other ‘off-worlders’ crash landed and joined the Quivera for protection. He even told me his greatest secrets, including the odd way he came into existence…

~~Reality~~

**Tigris’ POV**

“Unity!” I Called out after finishing my set, I had walked over to the crew and the next girl, Vixen was just starting hers, her burning red hair . I could see the normally alert mando was still in some kind of trance from the music or perhaps an old memory. To wake her back up, what else could I do but call Sabine her least favorite nickname!

“Hello my Favorite Aishia” she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow as if to ask what the hell an Aishia is, all she knows about it is that the name means something in Quivos (language of Quiveran magic)

“Hello, how is everyone’s favorite Damsel in Distress?” Sabine retorted, “you seem to be doing great” she gestured to the grandness of the main dance hall.

“Yea, and I'm getting kidnapped less too, thanks to Henri here,” I answered. The said Zebrack blushed, “Henri is my mom’s Sparrow, or as you would call him a padawan or apprentice, has been for the last year.” Henri laughed at first before noticing something,

Henri’s blush deepend when he realized that he forgot part of his instructions. He quickly tapped Kanan’s arm and escorted the crew and me to one of the VIP booths

3rd person

The entire crew began asking the two boys questions and the talked while mingling with all the strangely dressed ‘Quiverans’ for hours until a large feast was with food not just from all over the galaxy but also everywhere on ‘earth’. The long wood bar counters were filled to the brim with food making Ezra and Zeb salivate as the buffet line formed behind them. After everyone got back to the reserved table with their food asking what food is what. Kanan fell in love with tacos,  tacos, while Ezra nearly made himself sick with pizza, while Hera and Zeb preferred trying more refined food thinking this might be their only chance. Sabine, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted, going straight for the spicy food Ezra wouldn't dare steal off her plate.

Ezra; “mmmmm! What is this?” he asked pulling a large glob of melty cheese off his plate before stuffing it in his mouth. “Cuz I want to live on this stuff”

Tigris; “awwww, I'm flattered. It's one of my dad’s recipes. He mixes mozzarella, Munster and doesn't tell my mom, but American cheese too on a rosemary pizza crust” he blushed, at least until he noticed the horrified look on Ezra’s face, “Did I say something wrong?”

Ezra shook his head and the rest of the crew pailed. “I'm lactose intolerant, and I should probably go to the bathroom or more likely medbay before I blow” Ezra looked at the last slice on his plate and picked it up, “I'm already screwed so” he gobbled it up and bolted hoping to make it out of the main Hall at least.

Tiger looked at Sabine and the rest of the crew “probably should have asked earlier, but any other allergies I should know about?” He laughed nervously before calling over a tan partygoer with a white wrap dress on. “hey Sekhmet, I need your help. A kid who can't have milk ate an entire extra cheese pizza, and grab someone to assist slash clean up.”

\------------------------------------------------time skip---------------------------------------------------------

**Kanan’s Pov**

“Hey kiddo, you feeling any better in there?” I asked through the bathroom door

“oh yea, just peachy, especially enjoy the feeling of lava coming out of my...” Ezra grunted,

“I can help you if you let me in sweetie” Sekhmet cooed hoping after an hour the boy would let her in, but everyone involved, me, her and the unlucky assistant named Hornet were all losing patience. Tiger had tried to fulfill the request of Dr. Rauff coming to help but she hasn't answered

“Screw this” Sekhmet yelled, grabbing a screwdriver out of her bag and began to unattatch the door, Hornet decided that would be too slow and pulled out his dagger to cut through the latch.

“We are helping you whether you want it or not” Hornet smirked, grabbing a towel and throwing it at the kid as he opened the door. My poor padawan yelped and covered himself up.

Sekhmet pulled out a needle and stuck it into the kid’s arm before I even knew what was going on “That should lessen the pain, but we should probably take him to an actual doctor before his other symptoms like the rash get any worse. Mr. Jarrus, would you mind asking Tiger about any progress he’s made on contacting his aunt? I believe there is an allergy specialist on her staff.”

I didn't like leaving my padawan with strangers, but both of them seemed capable medics. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked across the hall to where Tiger was frantically pacing. “Any progress?” I asked, the golden-eyed boy only looked at me in fear

“She's not answering her com, she Never misses a call. Especially from me. ” he tried the channel again, and the call was yet again left unanswered. Our host was beginning to hyperventilate, “one more miss and I'm calling my parents.”

placing my hands on the boy’s shoulders, I began to soothe him “Breath Tigris, she probably lost it or is busy. Is there another signal you can use to reach her? A friend, employee or something?”

The young man perked up, “I’ll try the front desk, they should be able to find her or tell me whats wrong.”


	4. The Trap Is Set

**Dr. Rauff POV**

In her office on the research vessel

Thrawn barged into my office again, this big blue bastard has banned me from answering any incoming transmissions and Tiger has been freaking out for about an hour and I'm stuck sitting here listening to his voicemails become increasingly panicked. My nephew needs me to help a recent patient of mine that's… lactose intolerant,

_I've only seen one person with that in the last six months._

Ezra Bridger.

The boy that Thrawn was forcing me to capture for him was in my nephew’s care and needed immediate medical attention. True he was probably being cared for by Quiveran medics, but they are only trained to stabilize a patient for transport, not treat an allergic reaction. The only way for me to get to Ezra would be to tell Thrawn my nephew is harboring at least one fugitive. _That's the last thing my family needs, to give Thrawn more to blackmail them with._

Nyra can deal with the consequences, he needs help soon before permanent damage is caused to his digestive track. If only I could contact Tiger and tell him whats going on

A call for me came from the main desk over the intercoms. I stood up and started walking towards the door until Thrawn stepped ahead of me, he was wearing Kevin’s grey tec uniform, with a cap pulled forward to hide his face. the scrub shirt was stretched tightly across his chest as he put his hand on my shoulder making me wish for a moment that we were still together,

_going to my brother’s wedding with him was fun…put yourself back together, he was using you!_

I thought sighing “I can miss personal calls, but if I don't report back now it's going to cause you a lot of trouble. Let me answer and who knows, it might be your crush or prey”

he scowled before responding. “Fine. But I'm staying with you”

We hurried down the main corridor to the front office, about halfway there I noticed Kuma Lisa, one of Nyra’s students. I tried to signal her to call someone, but she directed her Heather grey eyes straight at Thrawn and nodded towards me as if to ask his permission to act.

_Did he manage to turn a Quiveran? No way would my sister in law let one of her kids work for him!_

“Keep moving” Thrawn whispered, shoving me forward just lightly enough that I didn't visibly stumble.

Increasing our pace we arrived at the meeting room behind the front desk and I answered the holo- call. The Quiveran mark hovered for a second before my Nephew stepped into the frame and spoke.

“Sorry to make you walk all the way to the front desk but I needed to see you Auntie, is there any chance you could come to Drummond Kas or send over a doctor? I forgot the first rule of entertaining and now a blue-haired guest of mine currently locked himself in the Medbay restroom with a growing rash and swelling. He ate Dad’s pizza so… yea… _(grunting in the background_ ) what's the fastest way for you two to meet up?”

Thrawn cleared his throat to get my attention “I'll be right back sweetie, I just have to ask if we can afford to move the ship. Love you Tiger”

I stepped out of the frame and muted my mic. “What?!” I asked angrily, now he has me lying to family again.

“something tells me that this blue-haired guest is my Ezra, he seems to match your file. Have Tigris bring him here, and tell him that the child will likely need to stay overnight or longer, once you patch him up I'll take my pet home.” He chided,

I couldn't help but laugh at him, “it  hasn't even been 24 hours since you ‘discovered’ your lost heir, no way in hell are you ready to capture a rebel who escaped my brother’s grasp.” I said leaning back.

Thrawn smiled,“you forget I have been looking for this person for months now,” he responded “I already have a Valeran slave transport cage, and I'm assuming your nephew still wears that special bracelet?  I have one just like it to control my prey’s force sensitivity.” Thrawn pulled out the thin silver bracelet to prove to me that it existed. “Nyra’s coven may be able to survive the backlash from dealing with rebels, but lying about not completing a project to the Emperor? The Quivera wouldn't even be a memory, nor would your facility exist.” He stepped back.

_no way I was thinking straight that entire relationship._

I recomposed myself before “Tiger is not to be harmed,” I said before returning to my Holo-call and un-muting the mic. “I wish I could come a little closer but we are currently dealing with a lot of patients. I can reserve a bay for him but you have to drop him off. Most likely he’s going to need his stomach pumped and a few days of rest. There are some imperials nearby so choose your ship carefully.”

Tigris brightened up, knowing I meant for him to come in his cruiser, “of course Auntie, I'll be there soon. Just need to move Ezra and prep for takeoff. Love you! Bie!”

The call went dark and Thrawn chuckled, “This really has been my lucky week! Now all that's left to do is wait.”

Zeb’s POV.                                       

The poor kid wasn't very happy about having to get up for transport but after some convincing, we kriffing finally pushed the kid in a med-cot into the mysterious black ship in bay 13. It was filed to the brim with over the top decorations and high end finishes that didn't seem to fit in with  Tigris’s more laid back personality, when suddenly a purple hologram of a tall female Zebrak materialized in the middle of the room and orangy-yellow beams of light connected with the entire crews’ chests while Henri, Tiger, and the 3 quiverans tagging along were being tracked by green beams

“Should I stun them, master?” The hologram asked tilting her head to the side as she looked at Tigris.

“No Veronica, they're friends so mark them as lime for now” Tigris answered while Henri gave the hologram a flirtatious smile.

All our beams gradually changed to the yellowish-green before disappearing entirely.

“What the Kriff was that?!” I barked, not remotely comfortable with the idea that I was on a ship that could shoot me, and from everyone else's reactions, I could tell they agreed.

Our host, embarrassed by the scene rushed to explain “I'm so sorry, in my rush I entirely forgot to register you into my security system as allies! Veronica here (gesturing to the holographic female) is the ship’s Ai. She is in charge of all the automated things like hyperdrive control, autopilot, and anything needed to protect the crew, like the stun beams you just witnessed.”

Sabine was the first to continue my question asking, “Do the beam colors mean something? And if so, why are we lime not apple green like you two?”

This time Henri answered “the closer to red, the greater threat you propose, red means immediate risk resulting in an immediate reaction. orange is high risk, meaning they have a criminal record so it fires at a verbal threat. yellow is a stranger, it will only fire if you try to hurt us. lime is a welcomed guest like you, it only fires if help is requested in a fight, and lastly Apple is an administrator so we can give orders to the system.”

He looked at Veronica, who nodded in approval before she led me and the kid to the first door on the left, which turned out to be a hybrid between a medical bay and some sort of potion room with an altar made of stone and wait, are those gems?  the two quiveran medics who helped Ezra in the bathroom placed Ezra into the human-shaped grooves on the altar’s surface and quickly gathered herbs and powders out of all the strange jars that lined the shelves that covered all but one of the walls. While the mixed their potion and whispered at it in some strange language I watched carefully taking note of all the scents trying to id if anything was poisonous, not that I could even remotely figure out what anything was. The jars weren't even labeled in basic! To my surprise, they didn't give any of it to Ezra. instead, the medics separated it into 4 glasses and called Henri and Vixen in to drink it. Soon as all 4 glasses were empty we took off. Although Ezra and I both flooded the 4 with questions, they simply stated it was a quiveran ritual and ignored any following comments on the matter. I dropped the topic after Kanan entered and let him keep watch over the kid while I explored the rest of the ship.

At first all the rooms were similarly decorated to the entry section with only a strange  symbol or statue to hint at the odd decor of the med bay, at least until I reached the training room that looked like the inside of a Jedi Temple, with a huge weapons rack along the entire back wall containing every weapon imaginable; war axes, whips, spears, shields, blades of all kinds, and even the remains of a Jedi guardian’s saber staff. In the middle of the room Sabine was sparring the red-haired Quiveran, Vixen. Although Sabine was skilled with the darksaber, the two warriors seemed to match blow for blow, with sparks spraying the room every time she made contact with Vixen's electrostaff. The fight seemed like it would never end, at least until Sabine was backed up against the weapons wall. The Mandalorian tensed as her shoulder bumped into the spikes if a mace, but realizing where she was grabbed a heavy shield and threw it into vixen’s chest knocking her on her back. Before Vixen could get up Sabine had the darksaber to her throat.

Both girls laughed as they disarmed their weapons and Sabine helped Vixen up

“I heard Mandalorians were good, Miss Wren, but the stories are nothing. Thanks for the lesson.” Vixen said as she rubbed the orange and red armor where the shield hit her. “Hello Mr. Orrelios, Any way I can be of assistance?” she continued, turning to face me.

The quick change from the viciousness she showed in the fight to this almost servant like tone startled me,

now that I think about it, everyone I've talked to today has done that

“I'm good kid, actually one question, why did ya call me Mister?” I asked, rubbing the back of my head, she blushed and returned the motion.

“Well, I don't know how to act around you, any of you just yet. And one of the things we are taught to do is be as respectful as possible when we meet someone before showing our personalities.” she smiled,

Sabine looked almost disappointed in how they were ordered to hold themselves back put a hand on her shoulder “Be yourself around us, to be honest, the servant tone you pick up sometimes is kinda unsettling” she laughed,

me and Vixen joined in. My hand landed on her other shoulder “heh, S’times it sounds almost like ur all robots, but yu're just kids,”  I added with a chuckle.  

“Yea we do. You should hear Headmistress Nyra’s, sounds like she's brainwashed to add as much peppiness as possible, and Tiger’s makes him sound like an Imperial, it's so stuffy.” Vixen snorted.

“It does, huh?” Tigres giggled, Hera entering the hall behind him. “If you're done teasing I wanted to tell you we’re here. Henri is scouting ahead for troupers. Till he’s back stay on the ship, please. Any of  you mind joining me to bring Ezra to my Aunt’s office?”

Sabine jumped up to offer a hand and they left to retrieve Ezra. The Twi'lek pilot looked over her shoulder to watch the two young adults leave.

“Do you think Sabine has a crush on him?” Hera asked me.

_Like I can read the mando half as well as Hera can_

“I hope not.” Vixen interjected “Cuz then she’s in for a huge disappointment.”

Hera turned to her in surprise as she questioned in her motherly tone “just why is that?”

Vixen shuffled her feet, if I hadn't seen her fight earlier I would have thought she was a timid kid as she answered “I don't know how much you know about romantic preferences, but Tiger is Ace” seeing how both of us only looked at her with confusion she expanded her statement “He doesn't feel romantic attraction like most people, at first he tried dating girls but he never really felt any special bond between them so he tried guys, and that didn't make any difference, so he now knows he’s Aromantic, or Ace for short.”

 _Kid’s got a right to make his choice_ I nodded in agreement, _since my preference isn't exactly standard either._

Hera’s Lekku twitched as she was still curious, but decided to let the topic go preferring to ask the question she came in here with. “so, who are you guys? You're not imperial, way too comfortable with us for that, but Sabine said Tigris was educated in an imperial academy?”

Vixen shuffled a little more, I could smell her sweat change from that of the effort of battle to a more anxious variety. She bowed her head before returning to ‘servant mode’ “I don't have enough rank to explain properly, my apology for the inconvenience. Please talk to a fully fledged Quiveran for further information.” She stated sounding more like a protocol droid than a teen then backed out of the room so quickly that Hera and I couldn't even register the statement before she vanished.

 **Ezra POV**                                        

My entire body feels like it's on fire but at least I'm finally in Dr. Rauff’s care.

Sabine was holding my hand making things a bit more comfortable as the Pau’an talked to us about my condition while Tigris told the allergy specialist, a blue rodian, exactly what was in the pizza and other foods I had eaten. After a minute or so the two doctors had Sabine and Tigris leave to go wait in a different room so I could be examined.

“Has he seen my” I started, my voice shaking as Dr. Rauff put her hand comfortingly on my knee, she nodded

“It's part of our medical file on you. you're safe with him.” Her tone was off, and she looked at me with pity alerting me that something was wrong.

she’s probably just worried how long it took me to get treatment, right? The rodian began asking me the same questions he had asked Tigris as if to confirm 

 

 

 

how much did you eat? What treatment have you already received? Is this my first reaction?

The list went on with questions Hornet and Sekhmet had prepared me for. Eventually, the specialist felt he had enough information to set up a medical regimen that would take a few days of bedrest and some pills before bed to continue my treatment after I get my stomach pumped, digestive tract flushed, and to finish it all off, I'm getting at least 4 shots.

~you don't want to read these procedures~

“Feels like I got my rear end handed to me by a probe droid,” I grunted laying flat on the cot.

The rest of the crew was being told how to take care of me for a few days after my release. The bay door opened and a male chiss in a tech uniform and hat pushed a long coffin-shaped box covered by a blanket in nervously, as if he was afraid someone was tailing him. There was something off about him, and it wasn't just the fact that the uniform was too small, no, there is an odd familiarity to him that makes me want to leave. the Tech looked me over carefully before pulling a loaded syringe out of the covered box,

with a voice that sounded like it’s forced higher than usual he cooed “This will ease your pain sweetie” I flinched as the needle pierced my skin “And when you wake up I'll be right here”

everything faded away, the pain, the room, even the light left me, letting..in..a ...pe..ac...ful… sl...e...e...p.

**Dr. Rauff POV**

I smiled at the ghost crew as they listened to the Allergy specialist’s instructions. They were so loving towards the youngest member of their crew, how am I ever going to live with myself after stealing the bright kid from a good situation. Excusing myself from the conversation, I hugged Tiger goodbye and headed towards Ezra’s private med bay.

if I'm early I might be able to catch the Admiral and let the Rebels take him prisoner, if not, at least I tried. I didn't see Thrawn in the halls, so I might be lucky. I entered the bay quietly only to let out a yelp when a blaster was planted in the center of my back. Thrawn’s light chuckle alerted me that he knew I would try and betray him. Guess I'm part of his catch now too.

 

:0


	5. Mental Breakdown pt 1

Kanan is not doing well with his padawan’s disappearance.

Kanan POV 2 hours after “The trap is set”

“Hey Ezra, just wanted to see if you needed anything since I'm going in a supply run,” I asked as I walked into my padawan’s private room, only to realize I didn't sense anything at all in the room, nor could I hear Ezra breathe at all. “Hera! Please tell me the force is lying to me,” I called to the Twi'lek captain. 

My breath became panicked and uneven, there was no good reason for me not to feel my padawan’s presence. He would have to be at best case he was moved to another room or using the force to mask his presence entirely, but more likely missing, or dead. The doctors had told me the reaction was pretty severe and they were amazed Ezra was still conscious by the time they gave him medical attention. His throat was so swollen he shouldn't have been able to breathe properly never mind speak, so if he hadn't learned of the cheese at the party he probably would have collapsed dead by noon tomorrow. What if the medicine didn't take effect? Or if something got damaged during one of the procedures? 

Hera ran over, and from her gasp, I feared the absolute worst, what insight she offered was only slightly better. “He’s gone! Where is our baby boy?” 

we searched the room from top to bottom, Sabine and Zeb having joined in at some point. The only trace we found of him was his jacket with the com still in his pocket, and an emptied syringe on a nearby nightstand. All I could feel was hollowness and guilt. I never even thought to mention Ezra's allergy, nor did I think about how he was being left alone and defenseless! It's my fault he got hurt, it's my fault he’s gone… I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder 

“It's OK love, we will find him, bring him home, and keep him safe” Hera spoke softly as she sat me down. “You need to breathe; we are no good to him if we're panicking like this.” I looked up to her knowing full well how much fear was in my silver eyes and she wiped a forming tear away. 

“He wasn't even alone for a solid two hours Hera, and we were only a minute away. I should have sensed danger, but the force, I felt nothing. Nothing Hera!” I ranted, feeling the eyes of the entire crew land on me, their gaze so full of pity and fear it felt like I was drowning in it. “I can't protect him.” 

This time Zeb responded “Look, the kid is 17, almost 18, with a habit of getting in and out of sticky situations. Remember? By the time we find him he’ll be almost out.”

Sabine turned towards the door, and just before she exited she called back. “I'm with Zeb on this, keep looking here, Chopper and I will see if we can find any security footage.”

**Sabine Pov**

I met Chopper at the front help desk and explained our situation fully dispute my fears that the facility was involved somehow. _That would mean Tiger is involved too, but if he is, why would he not have caught the whole crew in one fell swoop on his ship?_ My head hurt with questions and strained to think of who could have possibly wanted to only take Ezra. Maul is dead, and there was absolutely no damage to the facility which takes the inquisitors out of the deal, we  weren't even on any imperial radar so they would have had to have been informed by someone, but still there was no collateral, none of the telltale signs of even an agent having been there. Hopefully, the footage tells us what happened. 

“Here you go miss, sorry it took me so long, I wanted to get Dr. Rauff’s permission but I can't seem to find her. Oh well, since you know her nephew this should be fine,” the front teller said cheerily, as she handed me a datapad containing the last 3 hours of footage for much of the facility. I hurriedly thanked her and we left the desk to go over the footage in Tiger’s ship.

**Kanan POV**

After a while, we had to leave the research vessel to prevent any suspicion of rebel involvement from befalling it, although we were delayed by Tigris’s search for his aunt.  _ We never did see her again after she left the treatment explanation _ , I thought as I gently rubbed the orange fabric of my padawan's jacket. I was wondering what the rest of the crew was doing and what the hell attracted this kind of bad luck for us. 

  The purple hologram must have formed herself in front of me, as I jumped at the sound of her sweet yet metallic voice “Mr. Jarrus, are you aware of the five new electronics attached to that jacket? If not I would happily jam their signals.”

_ Signals? So something is transmitting? Like what, trackers? _

“Although the jamming would only work so long as you are on board,” she stated calmly. I stared at the jacket and began flipping it around hoping to find one of the ‘devices’ she mentioned. “I will take that as a yes on the jamming” she answered herself, and adding “Hornet has a talent for finding such devices, I shall retrieve him to aid you.” 

Hornet and Veronica were back about 5 minutes later, the young Quiveran was breathing hard and carried the faint smell of sweat. 

“Sorry for the wait Mr. Jarrus, had to finish getting my butt handed to me by Mr. Orrelios in our sparring match” the boy laughed, before sitting beside me. 

He became more serious as he watched me shuffling the Jacket about in my hands. Gently rubbing my back the young man tried to quell the shaking I hadn't even noticed because I was so wrapped up in this jacket, this hollow shell of a connection to my padawan, to pay attention to what my own body was telling me. To be honest, I've been off my game since I got to the party, I was tripping over things and walking straight into people the force said wasn't there. _Something must be messing with my perception, how else could I have missed so many obvious dangers and made so many avoidable mistakes today._

“Wait, You're a force sensitive aren't you?” Hornet asked sounding panicked, I nodded absentmindedly only to be startled when the young man yelled “Fuck! Not good.” I turned to face him, curious as to what made him so startled, only to feel his hand against my face moving it about and seeming to check on my eyes “Well, they're not pinpricked pupils yet so you're ok right now. Tigris and Henri know more about how Aura affects Force sensitives than I do. Stay here, I'll take care of the bugs but they will tell you how to handle the energy discrepancy.”

He grabbed my Padawan’s jacket and ran out of the room, nearly slipping on the smooth tile as he raced to go get our hosts. 

**Hornet POV**

_ Oh god, oh dear god, we fucked up. _ I ran through the main corridor as fast as I could, the only reason I haven't fallen yet being the extra grip treads of my boots,

“umph!” some female grunted as we both tumbled to the tiled floor, the shoulder of my gold armor making cracks caused by the impact. I sat up to help the woman I knocked over up, hoping it was one of my crewmates who would punch me then leave me on my way, but the Green Twi'lek pilot is the one who took my hand, looking up to me with puffy eyes. 

“Miss Syndulla! Please forgive me! Are you alright?!” I asked hurriedly,  checking her for injuries on her arm as well as I could through her baggy orange and white flight suit.

“Yea, I'm fine... What are you doing with Ezra’s Jacket?” Hera asked, looking at the drape of bright orange on my shoulder with her big green eyes full of suspicion.

I explained the situation as best as I could, admittedly leaving everything about aura based magic out. Still suspicious of my intentions,

“I was just talking with Tigris in the cockpit. Where did you say Kanan was again?” she answered,

“Main room, Thanks miss Syndulla!” I shouted both running toward the cockpit and pointing her in Kanan’s general direction. 

I burst in through the door before skidding to a stop. “Is everything alright Hornet?” Tiger asked, turning on autopilot and standing to face me.

“Mr. Jarrus is like your dad!” I blurted, Tiger's amber eyes went wide. 

“He’s force sensitive?” Tiger inquired, “Wait, Kanan Jarrus, I thought that name was familiar! He was supposed to be my Dad’s last mission before the tribute program started. My dad is at the club, if they recognized each other we will have a huge problem. You do not want a half-Sith and a Jedi in the same room” he panicked.

_Looks like today is going to be a steaming pile of bantha crap,_ I thought as I told him about how the Jedi was having a poor reaction to being surrounded by Aura,  Tiger knowing all too well how conflicting energies interacted, especially how concentrations of aura could damage someone’s force signature if they used it around the source.

_ Kanan must be using the force to see. That's the only way I can think of him using it since Jedi are in hiding currently, right?  _

We quickly began trying to figure out how to solve this, and unfortunately, our best option would be to call Tiger’s dad and hope he’s forgiven Kanan enough to get the medic Airmid to repair the Jedi’s force signature,

_ and hopefully ge t ad equatel y disguised before the crew spots him. _

Tiger cautiously started up the holo call, intentionally scrambling the incoming image so only the basic form of his father would be visible in case someone from the crew came in.

“Hey Dad… You know I love you, right?” Tiger asked shyly before we explained our ‘situation’.


	6. Claiming His Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its weird to put a ch. in the middle of another ch. but it fits best here.

**Ezra's POV**

“uagh” my head is killing me,

everything was dark as I ran my fingers across what felt like velvet bedding. 

_ Velvet? Even the comfy medbay beds where regular fabric, so I couldn't have passed out during my visit to the doctor… _

I stretched out my arms to find I could only reach out half my arm's length before they met a wire cage with what felt like a regular blanket on top of it. OK. So I'm in a cage too small for me to sit up in, on the comfiest bed I've ever felt with no clue what's going on, great. At least I'm somewhat comfortable.Getting a bit more frantic I tried to raise my feet to kick the top off my tiny prison only to realize there are bands running across my ankles, knees, and waist in another soft yet strong fabric. Where are my pants? And the rest of my normal clothes? The outfit I was wearing now consisted of a thin tank top and shorts only slightly longer than my briefs. those are probably different too and my hair is somehow damp. Did they bathe me? Where am I!! At this point, I was panicking and started screaming “What the hell! Where am I! Let me go!” to which a now terrifyingly familiar voice told me “Let You Go? No no no... you're on my ship heading to our home”

"Our Home?  My Home is on the ghost and you belong in Hell Thrawn" I yelled as he removed some of the blanket to reveal him standing tall in a flowier version of his usual uniform with a smug smile crossing his face. 

"My dearest Ezra, such a sharp tongue is not fitting of royalty such as yourself. "he sighed, "I have quite  a bit of work to do before you are a suitable mate to stand by my side & bear my heirs" 

I am completely out of the loop at this point and it's scaring me. How the hell could I be his mate! I'm a dude!

_unless he found out, but only Dr. Rauff knows._

 "Kids? I can't give you..."   _Did she tell him?_ I stopped realizing how he knew, and his smile continued to grow as I fought against my restraints "That treacherous Inquisitor lookalike, I TRUSTED HER!!"

A light laugh escaped him, "Not just his lookalike, his sister and she didn't do it for me, no, she betrayed your secret to protect him and his son from you. we have a lot to talk about, child" Thrawn rested his arm on the side of my small cage

“Get away from me Monster”I Growled 

but he continued to smile, “Since we will soon know each other quite intimately  perhaps rather than calling me monster, you should call me by my real name, Mitth'raw'nuruodo”

“Mit-rah-Kriff-you it is then pedo. I'm only 17, you’re what, 50?” 

that comment earned me an attempted punch through the cage causing Thrawn to hurt his hand finally freeing my eyes from his smirk. Anger filled his response “I'm only in my 30s  you brat“ enjoying the grief I was giving him I kept being  smart “we are more years apart than I've been alive for probably” **[A/N 22 year biological gap]** Now I'm in for it, Thrawn hit the cage again, this time leaving a dent then turned around to find something.

  _Wow, his age really bothers him._ Why is he grabbing a metal thing? he walked back over with the strange metal object and stuck it into a block like device on the top of my comfy prison, it came undone with a click and my cage opened from the panel right above my head, remembering that my arms for whatever reason remained unbound I reached for his side in hopes of grabbing his blaster but he caught my arm with one hand yanking it up to his face while the other he used to force a small silver bracelet around my wrist the bracelet made me feel ill, _like something about me was suddenly gone_. 

“That was an inhibitor bracelet, it can render anyone of any superhuman abilities no stronger than a random pedestrian on the street, even a mighty Jedi” I tried to force it off of me but he turned a dial on what looks like a remote and I felt my strength continue to drain “this device in particular also draws out all energy above a certain threshold. Can't have you try and kill me in my sleep can we, my love” I was on the edge of passing out when I felt a soft touch of his hand on my cheek, “Sweet dreams,” Thrawn bent over from standing at the head of my bed, and just before passing out again I felt him press himself against my lips.

**Dr. Rauff POV**

I betrayed my patient, for what? I could have called Nyra, she would have protected him, it's her job to protect those who will affect her scales of fate or mystics.

“I'm a fool”

Now I'm sitting in the brig of a luxury cruiser in my lab uniform, knowing full well that I just stole the future of a bright young man turning him into a slave.

_ There is nothing I could have done to save him, right? He was a rebel, Thrawn would have captured him eventually anyway and he would be in the same situation, just me and everyone else on my research vessel would be dead.  _

“I did the right thing.”

_I hope._  

My feet are killing me too, ever since the last time my sister in law visited there has been an odd bump in my favorite boots that I can never find. She wouldn't have, would she? I quickly took off my left boot and lifted the inner sole to find a comm-link. _Why the hell would she put one in my boots? I guess her paranoia paid off for me._ I tried to call her and her family to save not just me, but Ezra and Kevin too 


	7. Mental Breakdown pt 2

_ Fast forward of arrival _

_ Tigris made the strange order for Kanan to let go of his sight for the time being, and when he landed it was not in his hangar, but instead in a nearby clearing and all the Quiverans departed back to the club while we stayed on the ship to wait for some Quiveran medic named  _ _ Airmed _

_. Once she arrived, Tiger flew us into his hangar, where the ghost and a new arrival, a small green and white transport vessel, waited for us. _

 

**Henri POV**

It wasn't long after we landed and ran into the club that  _ dad, I mean Tiger’s dad  _ Jack landed the small transport in the far corner of docking bay 13 leaving more than enough room for Veronica to land. I watched as Airmed, the powerful healer walked out of the transport first, her long faun cloak draped across her shoulders, and a crown of golden leaves, sapphires, and emeralds pushed back her dusty blonde hair. Unlike most of us, her armor was light and airy, made of Quiveran silk dyed a pale green with gold embroidery and a thick fabric belt with vials with contents of all sorts of energies, herbs, and potions tied on by strings. Her young sparrow, still going by her real name,  Salimah tagged close behind, her green harem pants still too large for the 12-year-old's frame kept slipping as she helped her guide carry medical supplies. 

“It's a great honor to greet such a powerful mystic, Miss Airmed!”  I shouted out to our arriving guest. “And Salimah, how’s your training going? I hear you are studying espionage lately.” the young girl smiled at me and pulled up her pants some more in response. 

“Thank you, dear Henri, and my little sparrow here is growing up so quick! You better keep practicing or else she may better you in your specialty. On that note, have you chosen your path yet?” the older conversed with me.

“I don't know, I mean, I haven't even picked my stage-name yet” I answered, grabbing some of the supplies off of Salimah to lessen her heavy-ish load. 

The healer let out a soft chuckle, “Don't worry too hard about that child, you have half a year to decide, longer if you choose not to join a team.” She reassured me.

Dad _ , I mean Jack, no. _ Mr. Moon, stepped out of the transport at last,he was in mostly civilian clothes, a light yellow tee, pleather jacket, and a rapier with a large gold stone on the hilt bounced in its sheath against his dark jeans, other than the steel arm guards and metal half-face mask that left the scarlet tattoos on his cheeks exposed. He was helping too, using the force to carry a few bags. Airmed had corrected his energies years ago so aura no longer affected him when they were both just sparrows like me and Salimah. 

_ He's still too recognizable _ , I thought as we left the docking bay and made a beeline to the club’s med center. Once we got mostly set up I called Tiger to tell him to come, before pulling Mr. Moon aside. 

“Sir? We need to do something to hide you a little bit better disguised, I mean, you did hunt them across the Galaxy.” 

“Oh really? I guess you're right kiddo, this face is too amazing to forget. Work your magic on me” The golden eyed Pau’an laughed.

(In the club’s Medical center, a bit later)

**3rd person POV**

Kanan was sitting on one of the cots doing his best not to use the force, which meant for him to sit still, completely disconnected from the galaxy as he knew it. He could feel the smooth fabric of the cot’s sheet, hear the light coughing of the girl a couple beds over and the whispers of passerby and his crew in the hall, but his world was dark and formless. The Jedi realized had become more reliant of the force than he had even thought possible now that he was consciously avoiding using it. It felt like losing his sight all over again and he feared this too might be permanent. 

When the medic first came in she was grim about his condition, from her analysis the damage was almost to the point of him losing parts of his sensitivity, in this case, it was his precognition. Airmed had left for a minute to collect a final ingredient that Tigris had in the altar room of his ship, and Mr. Moon  was out in the hall trying to convince the ghost crew that  although the fix was going to help repair his force signature, It is painful, dangerous, and a secret that if told could earn them the wrath of the Empire and more on everyone involved. 

The crew had stumbled into another dimension of energies and mystics that could do things Jedi and Sith never dreamed of, one that although the higher-ups of the Empire knew of, it would be destroyed if they became public. The Quivera knew helping these rebels could lead to another ‘Order 66’ situation, yet Jack for some reason insisted on helping even after Tigris felt they were risking too much. After some arguing everyone, including the recently returned Airmed, agreed to proceed under the requirement that what happened here would never become known to the rebellion at any cost.

 

With Airmed and Mr. Jack Moon standing at his head, Kanan was laying on a cot in the center of a private room, the Jedi had been changed into a strange white robe of Quiveran silk with intricate iridescent strips of a ‘sacred’ fabric woven in, and a ring of gems, milky quartz, ruby, sugilite, sapphire, emerald, and gaspeite, together the gems carved into 3 sided pyramids,  formed a circular rainbow missing orange and indigo with the addition of white in the center. The Healer pulled a swirling orb of energy out of Kanan’s and Jack’s chests through the Quartz causing both men to wince in pain. She flicked her wrists sending a spew of opalescent energy across the room like glitter, she began to sing in the odd language the others had used in making their potions hours earlier. As her voice rose the energies of the two orbs merged then formed into a thickly edged saucer, the song continued yet evened in volume and tempo as it began pulling energy out of the force sensitives before splitting into 5 colors and returning to Kanan’s body through their matching stones. Although beautiful the two men struggled to hide their agony, for when energy is forcefully removed from the body it feels as if the flesh and bones surrounding are being pulled through the skin. After what felt like hours the jewels sunk into his skin causing the iridescent fabric to glow as the effects of the spell spread thought Kanan’s body.

Jack fell to his knees once the last drop of light returned to the Jedi’s body. 

“Less painful than I thought it was going to be” he joked, now plopped on the floor with loosely crossed legs. 

“I've gotten better since I first tried this on you, my friend,” Airmed sassed back as she helped Kanan sit up.

The Jedi groaned before recomposing himself, “Now that we're all done here, help me find my Padawan.”


	8. 8 How to turn a teenage boy into a refined lady pt1

**Kuma Lisa pov**

It took Ezra two days, TWO FLIPPING DAYS, To learn how to eat like an actual person, he used his hands for pasta. _Dear God I pray he was doing it to insult Thrawn otherwise the Ascendancy is in trouble._ Ezra’s antics and escape attempts were a near constant forcing me to stay within an hour of Thrawn’s penthouse apartment on Nar Shada. Luckily I was stationed on Hutta so it wasn't a long trip in my little Tie style jumpship. The hardest part of the whole deal was listening to Ezra’s sarcastic comments every time I kicked his rear end in. He is lucky Thrawn needs him intact, otherwise his hand or tongue would be hung up within my ship like a lucky rabbit's foot.

But other times like now is fun, where I get to see my master, Thrawn, give the brat the torture he deserves over the security broadcast. For about half an hour Thrawn has been chasing the rebel around the room trying to pin him down long enough to make him change into a black underbust corset top,  green skirt, and black tee  Nyra had forgotten on one of her overnight stays. Ezra, forgetting his restraint went for the door when one of the guards got curious and opened the Bedroom door about the commotion of shouting and scampering feet. **Thud**. The energy restraint did its job and he fell flat on his face, Thrawn immediately took advantage and planed his knee firmly in the boy’s back.

“Bind ‘her’ feet!” He shouted to the guard at the door.

Soon as that was done the two men picked Ezra up and sat him down on the foot of the bed. With the guard holding Ezra's arms, Thrawn maneuvered the billowy green skirt up to his thighs before having Ezra stand so he could zipper it around his waist. Next came taking off the sweaty tank top which Ezra fought viciously, managing to give Thrawn a bruised lip and the guard a black eye, once off Thrawn flipped the writhing mess of a boy face down and wrapped the underbust corset around his waist so he could lace it. Within moments the kid was being cinched in.

“Nope, no, not ghasp happening. I can't breathe” Ezra whimpered, but Thrawn only pulled the strings on the back of the body shaping clothing tighter around Ezra’s waist and lower ribcage

“Good, just means you will be a bit slower to exert yourself.” my master laughed.

the teen only scowled, no longer having enough energy to argue, as my master satisfied with the tightness, tied it off. Pulling a black push-up bra out of nowhere he threaded it along Ezra’s arms and clasped it at the loosest hook. ( _Not how those work_ ) He allowed Ezra to put the shirt on himself, dreaming the embarrassment he already felt was enough. All done with the big pieces now came the details like hair. Ezra’s hair was a short fuzzy mess, and Thrawn dismissed the guard. then decided to sit Ezra down on his lap to brush it with the comb he left on the hope chest at the foot of the bed, the boy was squirming from being picked up at first, but eventually, Ezra settled down to catch his breath…

“Kuma! Where are you?” Vixen, the team brute yelled.

I shut down the broadcast quickly before popping my head out of the top of my jumpship. “In here!” I called “What's up?” I asked innocently,

Vixen gave me a huge smile, “Team meeting! We found some leads on the Padawan’s disappearance, Angel,  Sekhmet, and the others are already waiting at the table!”

_Thrawn won't be happy about that. Time to knock them off the trail._ I jumped out and followed Vixen into our house.


	9. 8 how to turn a teenage boy into a refined lady pt 2

**Thrawn POV**

**(** BTW Thrawn is in his workout clothes **)**

The comb slid easily through Ezra’s hair, although I could feel ‘her’ tense with every stroke. “Doesn't that feel better than your filthy pajamas? You do still need to take a bath though Ezra.” I asked my little rebel. “You haven't had one since I picked you up.” 

“You had no right to sponge me down like that, or make me dress like this” Ezra hissed, yanking at ‘her’ skirt. 

“I might let you pick your own clothes if you behaved, such as not punching me in the face. How about a deal, I will let you change into pj pants early if you take a bath.” I tried bargaining, but almost lost Ezra as ‘she’ tried to scramble off my lap.

“You won't try and watch,”

“I've already seen your body. If you want you can take a bubble bath so even if I did walk in on you, I wouldn't see a thing.”

“And no girly panties. Hera made me do laundry. I will not wear something that folds to fit in my palm.” 

Lucky for him I don't have much of anything to give ‘her’, so far I've had problems with finding suitable underclothes. Although my ex left some outfits, only the one bra remained in terms of lost underclothes that fit adequately. And it's not like I could shop for such things alone, but I did find something fun.

“That reminds me, I just bought you some, special bits of underclothes.” I said, doing one last stroke before letting Ezra off my lap onto the bed. 

I got up and grabbed a silver gift box out of my own underwear drawer. Stepping back to my prisoner, “Here, I didn't know how to give you this.” I offered, dropping the box in her lap.

Ezra eyed me suspiciously, but ‘her’ curious nature got the best of ‘her’ as ‘she’ ripped off the lid and peered at the contents. 

“The hell is this thing? Sabine has one of these, although it's a lot thinner” Ezra gasped, lifting the top item out. It was a soft two-lobed silicone that matched Ezra’s skin perfectly. 

“It's a stick on bra, a ‘b cup’ to be exact.” 

“Eww.” ‘She’ groaned, dropping the offending silicon before picking it back up. “That's actually kinda hot”, he continued, clearly thinking of his crewmate.

_ ‘She’ thinks my brain is in the gutter, _ “good to know you like it, now how about the other thing?”

“Boxers? With padding, you got me fake boobs and bulky guy’s underwear.” 

“Ordered them from the net. The boxers are called a flat-front, some crossdressers use them to smooth out any ‘unwanted bulges’ and this one adds a bit to your hips for a more pronounced figure.”  I told ‘her’, eyes slightly hooded from the image of a much more feminine Ezra sitting on the edge of my bed, 

“Don't look at me like that, I'm still too young for you”

“Relax, I'm not going to force you into any more than a kiss Ezra.” I paused for a moment, looking my pet over. “Ezra, it's a gender neutral name, isn't it?”

“Does it matter? I'm already your dress up doll, but you can't mess with my name”

“I also can't marry a known rebel. The new identity I want to make for you is for documents and politics. I promise you will still be Ezra in private, although Bridger will probably change to Nuruodo or something.”

“Mite’zr’auruodo? That doesn't work for me.”

“Your pronunciation is surprisingly correct, but you're right about it being an inadequate fit. You look more like a Jasmine to me.”

“No” ‘she’ stated 

“Savanna?”

“Meh” a quick ‘shug’ flicked off ‘her’ shoulders

“Turquoise?” 

“Would help if I could spell it.” ‘she’ laughed

“Rose?” I asked hopefully 

“Not a bad name, but not mine.”

“Amber? Ruby? Sky?”

“Sky, short, easy to remember. Too color related. Why are they all colors?”

“Short, easy, not a color… Emma?”

“Least hated of the bunch. It's like my actual name so I guess it works for me.” ‘she’ shrugged.  _ Easier than I thought to get ‘her’ to accept a cover name. _

“Now who is this Emma? She needs to pass general inspection as well as not ruin my career, and I am too old to marry a teenager. I want to say 28 or so but it doesn't suit you to be more than a decade older than you are now, so 21? I'm still older but not as inappropriate.”

“So I can drink? That's fine with me. What else about me are you changing you blue bastard.” my mate sassed, head resting on ‘her’ hand, currently amused by the idea of a new identity.

After a glare I continued, “I've been living on Nar Shada for a while, so meeting you here works”

“Except I know nothing about this planet and if I get caught in a lie I'm probably going to be executed. Hopefully with you in front of the same firing squad.” Ezra joked with a wicked smirk.

“Morbid, yet a good point. Same home planet then. And a slightly less anti imperial backstory. Does orphaned by fire work for you?”

“Try a gang, more realistic.” Ezra added, a bit less humerously than when we were guessing names.

“You certainly hate the Empire… on a happier note, when is your birthday Ezra?”

“Mpr dy” ‘she’ mumbled to the floor too softly to be understood. ‘her’ shoulders slacked submissively 

“Can you repeat that sweetie?”

With a burst of rage ‘she’ met my eyes, “Empire Day. Same day they took my parents away. Same day You took my family from me. Imperial Garbage.” ‘She’ stood ready to attack. 

I planted my hands firmly on Ezra's shoulders and sat him back down on the edge of the bed “I had no involvement with your parents. Although I must admit, you have the most ironic birthday I could ever imagine for a rebel”

“Ironic? Not artistic?” Ezra growled, no longer in ‘her’ usual joking tone.

“Ezra, I'm sorry. Please just, Ah! ” I tried to reason with my pet, but I could feel the rage bubbling up until it climaxed and Ezra tackled me to the hard wood floor.

“I am not a piece of art for you to study so you can destroy my friends.  I will never be a mindless tool of the empire like you.” he yelled attempting to pin me down.

“Except Ezra,” I said as I reversed the pin, now Ezra laid on ‘her’ back beneath me, “The Empire doesn't know about you, otherwise I would have simply edited your existing identity so you were no longer a male rebel, instead of paying splicers to make you a brand new one. And if we get caught, I WILL be tied to the post beside you for execution, like you said.”

Ezra went quiet for a moment, “what the? They don't know about me?” He whispered, his sapphires staring deep into me in confusion.

Loosening my grip on Ezra I sat up straddling ‘her’ waist, “No, my little rebel, only my personal staff knows about you.”

“Explains why I haven't been interrogated, unless you count almost drowning me on day one.” ‘she’ sighed, “Still doesn't change what you did or what you are going to do in the name of the Empire.”

“I told you I was testing the inhibitor bracelet. Not to forget I have to keep up appearances, but let's make a deal, I can allow up to a third of any enemies to escape me, I’ll further minimize civilian casualties, and I promise to Never ask you about the rebellion or your crew sweetheart, all I ask is that you play along in public. Will that work for you?”

“I still hate you” ‘she’ grumbled with a nod

“Understandable. We should get started with today's lessons, I have a gala coming up in a few weeks that I want to bring you to.” I said getting up the rest of the way.

In hopes of mending what little trust we had made in the last couple days I offered my hand to Ezra, at first  ‘she’ refused , adjusting ‘her’ position so ‘she’ sat cross legged and stared up at me, sapphire eyes swirling with a typhoon of emotion. Ezra doesn't seem to know what to think of me now that he has seen me to be more than just his enemy. My pet now has to depend on me for every little detail of life. I cook for ‘her’, clothe ‘her’, I'm the only one Ezra has been allowed to converse with as long as ‘she’s’ been in my care.  I have done as much as I can so far to have Ezra feel like ‘she’ needs me, although I'm lucky I don't need sleep as much as Ezra does, because getting Ezra to sleep willingly on my bed beside me is a problem.  _ Although it was adorable to watch her snore in the little nest she made out of comforters last night on the floor. _

“Living with you will certainly will be entertaining Ezra, how about today we study an overview of one of these subjects, Chiss society, class systems, or politics?” I asked, my hand still held out to help Ezra up

“I'm exhausted today, can we just sit in different rooms for a while?” Ezra grumbled accepting my hand after slipping on the skirt. 

“No Ezra. I'll go easy on you today but I have only so much time left on leave before my staff has to continue your lessons. Politics is the most immediately necessary so we will start there.”

Still thoroughly irritated ‘she’ responded “I don't get along well with politicians, nor have I ever seen it all that useful for anything but slowing us down.”

“That, for the most part I agree with, but it is essential nonetheless. I made a visual presentation to aid your lessons, so fetch your datapad while I pull up the lesson on the holo-player.”

“You made a slideshow?” ‘She’ inquired with the rage mostly drained from her voice, replaced with the familiar sass I've come to enjoy, admittedly a bit sharper. “So I can just watch you yap your head off for the next hour or so.” ‘She’ said as ‘she’ started toward the pair of chairs and coffee table I added to the room as a lesson space.

I caught ‘her’ shoulder and had ‘her’ face me. “No, you still are required to take notes child. I would rather avoid you nodding off while I'm teaching again. You still have some sauce on your face my pet from last time” I said gently wiping off the smudge.

“I'm bored already. Worse than meditating with Kanan.” ‘She’ growled while searching ‘her’ things for the bright datapad, making a mess

“Ezra…” I sighed, watching the rebel fall into our usual conflict.  _ How the hell does Kanan and Hera put up with his indignance? Not once has ‘she’ simply obeyed without threat or bribe. _

“Bug off and leave me alone.”

“Know what? I was just going to skim the theoretics but you are learning posture today too if we don't start this lesson in ten minutes. Where is your datapad?”

“Think I threw it in here somewhere my  _ love _ .” ‘She’ said with all the sarcasm ‘she’ could muster, digging through ‘her’ dresser leaving clothes everywhere.

“I see it on my desk,  _ Ezzy _ ,” I chided Ezra, lifting up the datapad he insisted on having me paint ‘rebellion orange’  “keep it in your nightstand from now on” 

“Fine” ‘she’ grumbled as ‘she’ tried to snatch the pad indignantly, but my grip stayed firm on the pad

“Rule one of politics, be calm and polite, so what do you have to say to me?”

“please give me my pad” Ezra hissed, still trying to tug the pad from me.

“Not quite. Try again my pet” I cooed leaning into ‘her’ personal space

“I'm going to bed.” ‘She’ sighed, releasing ‘her’ grip on the datapad before moving beneath the covers on her side of the bed 

I moved the screen to the foot of the bed before laying beside Ezra, remote in hand. ‘She’ tried to scurry away but failed to do so before ‘she’ was trapped in my embrace.

“This is comfortable for me, now listen and take notes, this will take at least an hour if you cooperate, longer if you don't” I said turning on the first slide to begin my lecture.

“Kriffing kill me already”

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

_ Now ‘she’ nodds off, maybe I should start focusing the lessons to before bed.  _ I already had to shake Ezra awake twice before deciding a more hands on approach would be more effective. 

“I have only a little more leave left, and although watching you sleep is cute, it's not productive.” I stated flatly to the half-conscious padawan. “How does your master get you to listen?” 

“He throws stuff at me. Usually an empty carton or some things from the junk bin” ‘she’ shrugged, “or has me balance on the top of the ghost while it's flying. Stuff like that.”

“And you are certain they were not trying to kill you” I said trying to hide the shock of how careless the ghost crew seem to be “none of the Jedi texts I have read have such techniques listed.”

“You have Jedi books?! Kanan and I would have killed for one of those!” he shouted dispute me being only a foot or so away

“Please don't yell.” I sighed, “We can look at one pertaining to this lesson later, but for now let's try some practice scenarios. I need to see if any of my lesson is getting through to you.”

“we still have time to go sit in separate rooms today, I'll take the kitchen where there's knives and food.” ‘she’ said licking ‘her’ lips

“I'll order food if you're hungry, but we have work to do. First scenario, we are at a nice restaurant ordering food, how do you tell Me, the nice waiter what you want?” I asked, hoping hunger would win over ‘her’ cooperation.

Per usual my hopes were worthless. After thinking for a moment Ezra summoned up a horrible imperial accent “Servant! Fetch me a large medium rare bantha burger and fries loaded with enough cheese to kill me,” he paused for a moment to stop himself from laughing before adding “please?”

“Again. This time without the accent or the deathwish.”

“But those are the best parts!”

“Do you want lunch or not. And since you are a civilian you would call him sir, not servant. Please just cooperate, brainwashing is expensive and results in a disinteresting mate.”

“Fine, but I want a burger and chinese food*” he sighed before sitting up, I nodded in favor of the request  _ chinese food* was what i have been craving anyway _ “Sir, may I please order a burger without cheese,  fries, and a variety of chinese food, preferably mild?”

“You have been paying attention,” I smiled, “I'll comn in the orders quickly then we will do a couple more.”

“I'm not uncivilized, it's just you're fun to torture. My turn to make a deal, if I ‘behave’ and play along for 5-6 rounds, I get access to the jedi texts whenever I want.”

“Make that all 15 and you can spar with my training droids using one of the practice sabers I recently acquired too.” I bartered. “Or me if you want a challenge.”

“Deal, so long as we take a break when the food gets here.”

**(A/N it's the space equivalent of Chinese food at least. I want to say it's actually something else but that's what I'm visualizing)**

 

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

 

_ The pair had moved into the dining/sitting room where the food containers sat on the table, they were laughing after the chiss spilled half the soy sauce on himself during their 14th scenario,  _

“Ok, ok…. I guess we are good on that one, although nextime offer the person who spilled something to clean themselves up with rather than laughing.”

“Unless it's you, fine. What’s next after dealing with a drunk…” ‘she’ paused to correct ‘herself’ “someone who is intoxicated, at the gala.”

“It's amazing how mature you can be when you see fit my little rebel, lastly we are going to rehearse how you are to react to meeting my superiors. I'll play Tarken for a moment, then possibly Lord Vader. It's unlikely you will meet Emperor Palpatine but he knows you as a lowborn alien so some formalness is all he will expect from my lover.”

“I'm not an alien or your lover though. Other than the blue hair I look completely human?”

“We will find a solution, but your alien status is the only reason I can keep you. Human-Alien courtship is illegal in the military. And the lover part will come when you're ready my love.” I said, sealing my statement with a kiss on Ezra’s hand.

“Oh,” Ezra blushed, pulling back ‘her’ hand, “so meeting your bosses, that’s going to be absolutely terrifying.”

“Just keep your back straight, answers simple, and be respectful. Even if things do go wrong I should be a big enough chess piece to protect you.”

“Alright  _ kebiin di'kut _ , I’ll play angel for a little bit longer.” ‘she’ said straightening into proper posture.  _ must watch Kallus or someone, looks like I can cross posture off the list.  _ “So set the scene already, I want to check out your spar-bots!”

“ _ kebiin di'kut _ ? I am not a blue idiot.” I chided to Ezra’s bewilderment, “Don't look so shocked Ezra, I was stationed on Mandalore for some time.”

“You know Ryl too then? First time we met was on Ryloth.” Ezra recanted.

“Yes. Back to the task at hand.” I stated, standing up and backing away a few steps, “I've stepped away from you for a moment, likely to talk to one of the other admirals or General Veers,  and Tarkin approaches you in hopes of trying to see if anything about you can be used to his advantage. So now I'm Tarkin, ‘Good evening miss…?”

“Emma, sir. Emma Brigiet, and good evening to you too Grand Moff Tarkin.”

“Miss Brigiet, I hear you caught the Grand Admiral's eye.” I cooed, a bit excited to get ‘Emma’s’ opinion of me.

Ezra feigned a blush and pushed a nonexistent bang behind ‘her’ ear “Yes, he and I have been courting for a bit. I do admit I do my best to stay back from his duties, they will always come first.”

“I see, is that why we are only meeting now?”

“Partially sir, he was trying to protect me from being kidnapped or used against him by pirates or other rabble. But if we are to start discussing having a family then I have to leave the shadows.”

“And how about your history? Where are you from?” 

“I'm from Lathol sir. I've never done much, I worked at a food stand and supported myself for as long as I can remember.” Ezra said convincingly

“Really? What did you sell?” I prodded, trying to get ‘Emma’ to prove consistency in ‘her’ story.

“Varied based on what was legally available but we almost always had fruit pies and nutri-packs. Although our best seller was  Spiced Mynock Wings. We sold out every time.” ‘Emma’ smiled, now fully enwrapped by the character we built. “We met when he was on shore leave and graced my stall with his business. Humorously we were out of wings at the time but I was so starstruck I offered to make him a special batch.”

"Thrawn’s favorite street food. So that's how you won him over. Does your family approve?"

"That I landed an attractive, successful man like him? I think they would have."

So they are no longer with us?” Emma nodded solemnly “my condolences miss Brigiet.”

“Thank you, I'm fine. How about you? Your family doing well?”

I'm surprised that was how Ezra chose how to change topics, “rather well, actually. Perhaps you would like to meet my daughter, she's about your age.” I said, testing how Emma would react to such a curveball.

“I would love to! It would be nice to meet a potential friend. Just let me tell  the Grand Admiral where I'm off to, he gets nervous sometimes.”

“Don't tell him that, just leave me a note or comn me, and it's not your place to make him wait.”

“Noted, but what if he leads me out of the ballroom and into someone's private quarters?” 

“Stay 5 steps behind him and don't go in anywhere secluded unless you see the girl. And if anyone tries something like that tell me, I will do everything in my powers to keep you safe.”

"Back in character” Ezra sighed “I would love to!”

“She is just over here, Dianna!”

"Hello! I'm Emma Brigiet, it's a pleasure to meet you! Then I keep the conversation to art, music, fashion and if I have to be political the ‘love is love’ movement level seriousness, no war talk or rebel speak.” Ezra smiled before adding, “ Lying to imperials is fun.”

I allowed myself to smile at the remark, amazed at how bright a partner I managed to stumble upon. Softly shaking my head “situation over, we can skip Vader. He’s the same as Taken but more submissive.” I sighed adding “What a strange turn of events my dear…

Ezra scoffed sarcastically “A rebel speaking like a senator?” ‘Her’ eyebrow raised.

No my pet.” I answered, most of the senators are also rebels  “It's just that a human taught me all about the Empire's politics, now I'm teaching you. This human Eli and I were extremely close, he was my closest friend and ally, although I must have said something that sounded like we could end up as something else, in his eyes… something more. I couldn't handle when he finally confessed to me,”  _ he kissed me _ “because i held no such attraction to him or any man, and I told him such in an expressively shallow way. He left the navy as a result…”

“And now you are planning on marrying a guy” Ezra quipped.

“Technically, yes Ezzy.”

"So am I going to be dealing with a jealous ex or…"

_ It's horrid that I wish you did, at least my aid would be around again.  _  “Eli found someone new since then on a planet called Earth, a red eyed Quiveran I believe.” I tried to reassure Ezra that our situation isn't going to get much more complicated. “I miss having such a close...friend...around.” 

“I'm sorry” Ezra offered “I want to go hit stuff now. Possibly You?”

“I'll get the training room ready. Grab stretch pants from the bottom drawer of my dresser”

“Why? Don't think I could kick your butt in this?” Ezra sassed

“You can't even walk properly. Now get going, I need to calibrate the sabers and we are sparring in whatever you are wearing when i'm done.”


	10. 9 Family Matters pt 1

It has been almost 2 weeks since Ezra went missing and only slightly shorter since they realized Dr. Rauff and a technician had also disappeared without much of a trace. And by trace the only noticeable blip was a blue skinned alien going in and out of each room around when the disappearances happened. The Ghost crew, plus Kallus who had come to see Ezra like an annoying little brother, quickly convinced a couple of Quiverans to help. Team Aunk in particular was quick to pool resources with the Ghost crew, but also the rest of the people who helped like Tiger and Jack who offered a safe base of operations (a small house on the outskirts of Kas city, the capital of Dramand Kass).

They all did their best to cope with Ezra's absence, whether they felt guilt as a 'reason' or missed the boy who had come to be family. As their search continued they spent a good bit of time on Draumon Kas because the only troopers there were ones who's commanders decided to allow shore leave on the Jungle planet.

Some of The Ghost crew was resting in the house after a mission for the rebellion overall with Hera back at Rebel command. They were awaiting Jack's visit with the updates Team Aunk were going to holo in.

There was a rhythmed knock at the door indicating their host Jack (with a large bag in hand) had finally arrived and Sabine raced to the door to answer it.

"Morning Crew!" Jack half yelled, and gave Sabine a light pat on the head.

"You have any news?" Sabine asked hopefully as she led him into the spare room with the holo projector.

"Vixen gave me a heads up that they picked up on a small lead, they should be calling here with the final report in about an hour. In the meantime I brought food." The Pau'an smiled, placing the bag gently on the table the moment it was within reach. "If it's not Ezra, hopefully it's about my sister"

"Ezra did seem to trust Dr. Rauff, but why would anyone take her?"

"She's the lead expert on hybrid and pretty up there in Alien medicine, and well, she's my sister. It would be easy to kidnap her for ransom or to make her treat someone a normal doctor wouldn't be able to." he seemed a bit nervous, but continued to spread the food around the table. "what about Ezra? Other than the Empire you have any ideas why someone would take him with two medical professionals?"

Sabine paused for a moment before saying "Ezra's a hybrid, part Chiss, and Force sensitive. Could be an experiment. Or they wanted the good doctor and Ezra was by catch, he was just a helpless patient to use as leverage for the kidnappers."

"Neither option bodes well for Ezra, nor do they explain how dull our bond is now, i can hardly tell if he's alive right now." Kanan joined the two, followed by Zeb, Kallus, and Hornet (who's team lived down the block).

They chowed down and talked for a bit more about theories as they waited

The holoplayer lit up in the corner of the room to show a table of five people. The closest to the player was the red haired brute, Vixen, then Sekhmet wearing gold armor over her white shirt and pants, at the head of the table was Angel, the team leader and a dark skinned man in silver and blue. To his left was Kuma Lisa who liked like she wanted to leave, and the district Captain Aries sat tall in his Spartan style armor, deep brown eyes scanning the room.

" _Guess what we picked up?"_ Sekhmet smiled before answering herself, " _none other than the Quiveran emergency signal assigned to Dr._ _Rauff_ _only a hop skip and a jump from where we are stationed my friends_!"

"Where?" Jack asked excitedly. Although the Ghost Crew was visibly disappointed that Ezra's wearabouts were still a mystery.

Angel swiftly cut in to give a crisp answer " _Nar_ _shada_ _lower levels, Red light district in an abandoned medical research facility. We currently are coordinating with Aries and his spy keeper to see if Ezra is being kept in the same facilities_."

"Good Work, Nyra would be proud of you all if she knew" Jack said, but everyone in the hologram appeared ashamed except for Aries. "I'm on the couch for a while aren't I honey." He said shyly looking down.

" _For going behind my back and putting my kids at risk? Certainly_." Said a woman with shoulder length blonde and grey hair despite only looking about thirty. She was wearing an ivory and olive green dress and a leather jacket as she leaned on the table everyone was sitting around. " _Next time tell me when you guys mess up. Aries already filled me in, so no hiding. Oh_ _Kallus_ _! Remember me_?"

The former agent looked at her confused for a moment before a glint of recognition, "You are that brat who tormented the ship I was stationed on! Lady Nyra? I must say you are one petty woman when you want to be, but you give good advice."

" _And seeing the handsome Teddy bear you're with I can see you took it"_ Nyra smiled, winking at Zeb " _I'll be over to meet the elusive Ghost crew soon, If I'm going to lend a hand I want to go over the evidence with you guys. In the meantime show them what a Quiveran can do. If we get caught I need to know we have options_."

The crew looked about confused as the Hologram clicked off.

Jack turned to face the confused rebels behind him while Hornet laughed. The Pau'an tried to answer the unsaid question with false bravado; "That was my wife, Nyra. She's Henri's guide and the Headmistress of the Quivera. And before you can ask imps call her Lady Nyra because they don't like headmistress for some reason." he tried to smile while Hornet was now sitting on the floor cackling to himself. "food....there's food left so dig in! If you need me I'm going to hide in the training room." then he disappeared hoping for the off chance Kallus doesn't put the pieces of his identity together.

Kanan made another plate and followed the disgruntled force sensitive. a few minutes later Kallus' eyes glazed over when the pieces came together, shocked silent as he wrapped his head around who's hospitality they were enjoying. "Karabast" the former agent whispered as he stared at the wall. _I pray he changed sides too. The hell didn't I figure this out sooner!_


	11. Fight Interlude

Mini (for me) chapter to make up for the extended wait. Mild Kalluzeb in next CH + meeting Nyra. Plz enjoy and watch as things unfold. Check my tip book reading list for my inspirations.

**\----In the training room----**

Kanan walked into the gym like room to the swish of something thin being swung around aggressively. He ‘watched’ for a few moments before finding a pedestal to put his plate down on and addressing the man who was clearly trying to work off some stress.

“You said you're force sensitive?” Kanan asked, trying to learn more about their mysterious host who sheathed his weapon, a silver rapier with a gold stone pommel, and walked closer to the Jedi. When he sensed Jack nod he added “Ever wield a lightsaber?”

“I have, although this is what I prefer now” the Pau’an smirked as he unsheathed the rapier and held it out handle first for the Jedi to inspect. “Be careful, I keep it razor sharp”

Kanan took the blade into his hand and began feeling the intricate carvings on the hilt and the ornate wire filigree that made up the D guard. When he got to the pointed gold stone that made up the pummel he stopped. “This is a Kyber Crystal, how did you get it?” the Jedi asked holding the sword out at arm’s length, checking its weight balance.

“It's half of the one from my original saber, which is very broken”

Kanan gave Jack his version of a side eye, “how the hell did you snap a kyber crystal in half?!”

“We tried using it to channel Aura, worked well until I got my ass handed to me.”

“So that’s your saber on Tiger’s ship.” Kanan acknowledged, “I was wondering why I recognized your force signature.”

“Yeah….must be why.” _maybe when Nyra gets here we should tell_ them, _if they accepted Kallus… and I did do the temple thing during my coma apparently._ Jack smiled wryly for a moment. “Do you want to spar? It's been some time since I've tested myself against a full Jedi Knight”

“Some practice would be good for both of us.”

“My fencing blade against your lightsaber, so, what do you want to wager on the match?”

“Wager? OK, how bout a couple credits.” Kanan said dragging a couple creds from his pocket.

“I'll match your bet. They go on the pedestals.” Jack answered reclaiming his blade before pulling out his wallet.

“So that's what those are for. I saw Sabine and Henri go a few rounds and I was wondering why she kept grabbing things from the Ghost. This is normal?” both approached the empty pedestal and laid down 10 credits each before returning to the center of the training matt.

“The Quivera tend to have wagers, or more properly called Tributes, on fights to teach the kids to be careful about who they challenge, and how to weigh risk. Which Henri has absolutely no judgment of, given how he’s lost all but one match against her.”

“Better than you are going to do.” Kanan taunted, igniting his saber.

“You are underestimating me Jedi. A mistake you will not make again” Jack warned playfully, using one of his fingers to slash a quick X over his heart.

Kanan took the first swing, which Jack dodged without trying to block with his blade.

“You're slower than I thought.” Jack taunted, waiting for his blind opponent to attempt another strike “not what I expected to see”

The Jedi quickly turned back towards his opposition. “Hey! How honorable to make fun of a blind man.” Kanan smirked back, then mimicked the same x on his chest, his saber held defensively in front of him.

“Oh so now you're ready?” Jack laughed tapping the tip of his sword against Kanan’s then launching himself forward, just missing the side of the Jedi’s neck.

Kanan immediately countered nearly wrenching Jack’s saber out of his hands. “So that’s what the X means, that you're ready for the opponent's first move… smart.”

“And that the one challenged is allowed to move first. To make up for the lack of prep time.” Jack added whilst delivering a powerful over the head swing, “It's the little touch of honor we have.”

As Kanan went to block the high blow the half-sith changed tactics and kicked the distracted Jedi in the stomach, forcing him to stumble back.

“Ah, so that's how this is going to be? You're on.” Kanan said as he sent out a wild flurry of attacks without worrying about disrespecting their host.

Jack did his best to block or counter, but mostly he was forced to try and evade with no good opportunities to fight back.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Jack panted as he continued sidestepping blows.

“My padawan is fast and agile like you,” Kanan stated, his strikes finally slowing down, “so for me to keep him on his toes I have to be faster.”

“Must be. I heard he has a gift with animals?” The pau’an asked beneath a spray of sparks from their blades connecting overhead. Jack took the opportunity to lean back and use a roll + kick to throw the blind Jedi who landed with a forceful thump halfway across the mat.

“Yes an Ow! You'll have to teach me that one.” Kanan answered before Jack’s rapier slashed the mat where he had been moments before.

“No problem, it's  great move against someone stronger than you.” Jack returned to his defensive stance too slowly as Kanan jumped to his feet and wedged his saber beneath Jack’s arms so the tip was over his heart.

“I win”

Jack kinda just... tipped over and collapsed. In a full dead drop.

“Kriff you OK?” Kanan worried kneeling beside his defeated host.

“You killed me! Ah the blood the horror!” Jack exaggerated, then sat back up desperately trying to contain his laughter, “what would you have done if I actually just died like that?”

“You kriffing nerfhearder.” Kanan muttered playfully pushing Jack’s shoulder sending the pau’an from his kneeling back onto his behind, “I would have thrown you in the lake. I still might.”


	12. Family matters pt 2

**I said I would <3,     **   
**also, Fight Interlude is a real** **Ch** **.**

**3rd POV.**

Kallus meanwhile was trying to figure out how to alert the crew of his discovery without causing a panic. So far he has three potential courses; 1) tell only Hera and let her deal with it, 2) find an excuse for everyone to go back to the Ghost and book it to Nar Shada, or 3) Pray Nyra isn't setting a trap and let her explain the situation.  _Unless I'm wrong..._ _Kanan_ _would have recognized his 'force signature' right? But_ _Nyra's_ _married to..._

"Hey Kal, you alright?" Zeb asked placing a comforting paw on Kallus's shoulder "you're makin' your scheming face."

"I don't have a scheming face Zeb." he complained as Zeb took a seat beside him.

"You do," The Lasat confirmed gently rubbing the blond man's shoulder, "so what kind a trouble are we getting into today?"

"It's not that... Jack just seems familiar for some reason, and I've heard about the Quivera before." Kallus wondered aloud, "From what I heard the Emperor had tried to get rid of them multiple times yet they keep popping back up without any losses... which supposedly has resulted in a truce with their homeworld as a result."

"Yeah right. The empire doesn't do 'truces' Kal"

"That's what I thought too, until I met Lady Nyra. She easily kept up with Thrawn, and I swear Vader is afraid of her. And the rumors... "

"So do we trust her?"

"I don't know, and that's the problem. Outwardly she's playful and helpful, but I've also seen her run people through the wringer for some petty reasons; One guy she..."

"Kal! Take a breather, what is your gut telling you?"

"Proceed with caution."

Zeb pulled the smaller man into his chest, "Hey, she seems to like you so we'll be fine."

"Gods when did I get so soft," Kallus smiled into Zeb's fur. "Must be all this fuzz getting to my heart."

"Too cute!" Sabine teased the two snapping a quick holopic from behind the cuddling pair.

"Why you little... " Zeb growled while his partner sunk deeper into the purple fluff. (Mildly blushing and trying not to laugh)

"Hey it's for Ezra when we get him back! By the way, Tiger showed up to say his mom should be here within the hour"

Kallus recollected himself and turned in his seat to look at the mando, "If you're friends with our singer friend, have you ever met his mom before?"

"A couple times yea, when she would visit the academy and bring fun stuff." Sabine said as she pulled up a chair for herself, "She's really nice so long as you're polite. The funny thing is this is the first time I've met his dad. He visited too but no one ever saw his face."

Kallus cleared his throat to ask "Do you know if the star destroyer rumor is true?" He sounded nervous

Sabine laughed a little remembering when Tigris told her the story, "Partially. She was at the peak of her power and had help from some other mystics. I still can't wrap my head around how no one died despite the ship's hull being shredded."

"Wait up, what?" Zeb half shouted

"That's what I thought too, Tigris never went into much detail but apparently the cruiser fired on a jet sent to check it out, and since the planet didn't have any defenses the king called Nyra and some members of 'the council of mystics' to  _capture_  the ship. They somehow shut down all the ships weapons and propulsion with this freaky weather lightning thing forcing it to crash land."

They heard one of the old style doors slam open from a rather aggressive force push

"Hey, Zeb help me through this nerfhearder into the lake!" Kanan joked tugging Jack behind him by the arm.

"Sure, Before we do that can you clear up the Star destroyer story? There's a big jump between healing one person and taking down a kriffing star destroyer."

"Sit down lady and gentlemen, Hornet! Get Henri and Tiger, it's Storytime!"

 


	13. Late Night Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before/ early morning
> 
> Warning odd ch. and they only get weirder from here 
> 
> Before you read on- a quick 101 on what these two have been up to since their last chapter: (or skip & enjoy this ship as if its normal)
> 
> Please note that Thrawn has been playing the perfect bf, (flowers, chocolates, luxury items and as much affection as Ezra is willing to accept like cheek kisses, and if Ezra is in an especially good mood... An attempted {failed} peck on the lips)
> 
> Ezra is becoming more willing to play the long game after failing in every escape attempt (considering there was at least 2-5 attempts a day) so instead he has to become the 'she' his kidnapper desires. (laughing at his jokes, letting Thrawn have some smaller touches, accepting the gifts) in order to escape or act as a fulcrum agent under his nose, should he not be able to escape before it gets too late to return to the rebellion.
> 
> Thrawn does not (or at least pretends not to) realize Ezra is lying as he sinks deeper into his own fantasies of no longer being a poor, alone, unloved alien admiral

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Starts a day before Family matters.  
  


**(shirtless in thin grey PJ bottoms only)**

** Thrawn POV **

After our manners exercises, Ezra finally saw the worthlessness of insisting on sleeping on the floor every night.

I was thrilled for the opportunity to bond with my rebel, but until now, 'she' slept  with tightly crossed legs about an arm's length away if 'she' was especially lonely. Admittedly I never thought Ezra would willingly let me any closer than that for at least a year. But tonight was cold and Ezra laid much closer, 'her' back almost touching my chest and my arm falling asleep beneath 'her' head.

Hoping to get my pet even closer I slid the blanket halfway down to our waists. I let out a quiet chuckle as Ezra nuzzled deeply into my body as 'she' pulled the thick grey comforter up to 'her' chin until we were spooning.

Except 'she' never stopped nuzzling deeper into my chest, forcing me back up further and further until I was only 6 inches from the edge of the bed.

"Ezra sweetie, I'm going to fall off,"

'She' laughed lightly making me realize that the comfortable cuddling was all a ruse to make me vulnerable. Ezra quickly flipped over to place 'her' feet square in the center of my chest and pushed with as much strength as possible causing me to collapse onto the floor, dragging most of the comforter with me. I looked up to see Ezra kneeling on the edge of the bed, the short white nightdress seemed to make 'her' eyes shine brightly, or perhaps it was 'her' naturally mischievous spirit shining through.

"You're a perverted bastard, you know that right Thrawn?" My pet commented as I stood up, 'she' laughed, and I smirked back as my soft grey pajama pants brushing against the tops of my feet.

"You're going to pay for that my pet" I cooed as I placed one knee on the bed, Ezra, feeling dangerously untouchable, sat up and met my glowing eyes with a devilish smirk, completely unaware that I was ready to pounce. Within a second I was laying with my head on 'her' shoulder.

"Get off me! You're too heavy, can't breathe..." my future mate chided, more enjoyment than intended making it's way to 'her' voice.

"What time is it?" I asked, despite having a good idea of the answer.

"It's 3 40 something mrehh" Ezra hissed trying to lift me off

"So we still have three hours then, goodnight sweetie." I whispered in her ear as I fell back asleep, my arms wrapped tightly around _my_ little rebel.

**_Next morning_ **

At some point during the night Ezra and I somehow switched positions, as now 'her' head rested over my heart, her arms draped across my chest and around my left shoulder, with legs splayed comfortably around my waist. A soft snore was the only sound in the room as I considered the risks of trying to escape the warm embrace of my stolen mate. _But why would I ever want to?_   My fingers gently brushed through Ezra's midnight hair.

_I could stay like this forever, I think I lo.... No, I can't truly feel that way about this sleeping rebel, this relationship is a power play_. I thought as I started to sit up.

Ezra began to stir, but rather than fully waking up or trying to escape this compromising position, he muttered a soft 'five more minutes' and nuzzled into my cerulean skin, forcing me to lay back down. I felt the corners of my mouth lift into a soft smile, _I've been telling Ezra to enjoy the pleasure of my companionship, I think it's time to take my own advice about him and begin enjoying the comfort he brings me._

I simply watched the rise and fall of Ezra's breathing until he, _no 'she',_ began to awaken. 'Her' drowsy blue eyes scanned the room and bed in confusion for a moment, before trying to lift 'herself' off of me. Instead 'she' slipped in 'her' haste and ended up awkwardly straddling me, rather than escaping back to 'her' side of the bed.

My hands instinctively wrapped themselves around Ezra's hips and I sat up so that Ezra was facing me on my lap. Once we were both seated my right hand found itself alongside Ezra's face and brushing 'her' cheek with my thumb. "Are you ok, Ezzy?"

"Yea, I'm fine." 'She' lied, trying to escape.

"I didn't mean to scare you, what's wrong?"

"You're changing me, but I don't know what to do about it." My rebel squirmed

"Only to the public eye, not even your all-powerful Bendu can change you fully" I hushed, brushing his cheek.

"Doesn't keep you from trying." Ezra sighed, still drowsy.

"How about an example to explain. Ezra Ephraim Bridger, you are kind of like Kaff. True, I want to make some minor tweaks, but adding the same cream and sugar you like in Kaff to hot water and it's disgusting, it's the strength of the Kaff that makes the beverage worth drinking. Your antics are what hold my attention, You having a slightly modified form simply makes you all the better."

(A/n this is Thrawn trying to feel better about himself, real love doesn't work like this)

"You almost sound like you care what I think." Ezra sassed, leaning back into a stretch.

"Ezzy, it may sound counterintuitive but I do. Eventually, we can make this work. It may not be true love, or even romantic love at all but there is a kind of love based on duty and respect called Pragma, it works for other political relationships, why not this one."

"You don't even know what I like," 'she' stated flatly as she tried to maneuver into a less intimate position. "Not even my favorite color."

"Nonetheless let me learn more. I promise to listen to and respect you." I purred pulling 'her' back in. _Ezra has a point. I don't know anything else, hell I don't know his favorite color or his preferred.... What if he's straight too?_ "Ezra, I probably should have asked this earlier but do you even have a preference? I mean you could be into hutts for all I know. And I want you to be at least somewhat comfortable with me."

"Lucky for you I have no kriffing clue what I like. The only thing I know I like is human like mouths and low odor." Ezra muttered. _So there is hope for me._

"Agreeable, although I admit that in addition, I prefer females with warm toned skin like yours." I added gently stroking Ezra's arm.

"Ok, I admit your not ugly either." Ezra blushed lightly.

"Let's make a game of this, my turn... I enjoy your dry wit. Most people are excessively professional with me so it's a good change. and I don't have to be so serious myself either.  Your turn Ezzy."

"I like how warm your torso is, although your hands are freezing sometimes." Ezra smiled hesitantly, his eyes flashing brightly for a moment before grabbing one of my hands then pretending to shiver. _I absolutely love when he lets his guard down like this._

"Comes with being from an ice planet. Let's see, I like how clever and ingenuitive you are." I laughed, planting a kiss on Ezra's forehead. "Never would have thought to use the glass statue to block the beam from connecting. You didn't even set off the alarm."

"Kallus could do that, and you still caught me." Ezra deflected the compliment, looking away in hopes of hiding his increasing blush.

With the same care I offer to my favorite pieces of art I lifted his chin so our eyes could meet. "No, he was a good agent but only my lothcat could be so clever." I said calmly leaning forward. "Ezra, you certainly have grown on me." our foreheads are together now, I wasn't sure if it was my pulse racing faster or Ezra's. "I need to be with you" my voice came out as a whisper just before our lips met.

Ezra didn't flinch this time allowing for more than just a quick peck. As our first real kiss was a bit tentative but still sweet from the night before's desserts. _I crave more_. My arms draped themselves around Ezra's back against the soft white satin of 'her' nightgown. While Ezra was more hesitant, one arm bravely curled itself around my neck, the other hand against my shoulder ready to push me away.

_I need more_ my heart screamed, but trying to deepen the kiss myself was too risky. I couldn't risk cheapening my sentiments to just a part of the game we seemed to play. I opened myself up so Ezzy could decide how far this one kiss would bring us, my mind finally focusing on the lips of my future mate. I could feel the tiny rough spot on the bottom where he nipped it whenever things got tense, the spots of the slight chappness from the dry air of my apartment, but still the bits of softness are textured in a way making me melt differently than I have ever before.

Every detail feels perfect, the kiss, how we are embraced, the soft circles Ezra's fingers are tracing across my neck and hairline and the way the sheets are wrapped around us...

until the most inappropriate part of me tried to join in. near immediately Ezra pushed off of me in shock. My face turned purple with embarrassment and Ezra's face was equivalently red.

"Guess neither of us are completely straight." my little rebel tried to joke from 'her' new spot sitting in the middle of the bed, also trying hard not to look at the tent made by the offending organ.

Grabbing a pillow and placing it on my lap I nodded in agreement. "I guess so... " I sighed before remembering "It's your turn, my dear." I said with the ghost of a devilish smirk.

"Fine, you're a decent kisser" Ezra answered smugly.

"Decent? That was fantastic for our first real kiss" I scoffed sarcastically.

"Eh, I've had better." he smirked.

"Then let me show you my better" what was meant to come out as a seductive purr erupted as a cheesy pickup line.

Ezra leaned in a bit, taunting me to do the same. I crawled forward and like the first time we inched closer, but just before I could re-enter heaven Ezra put a finger to my lips

"Try again next time lover boy" he _no, 'she'_   flirted before bouncing off the bed to get ready for the day "I still have my honor to protect."

I loved watching 'her' skip about the room in the thigh length nightgown.  _Perhaps next time 'she' will let me move the hem even higher._

And today is the day I learn if our odd little family can get bigger someday.


	14. Family Matters pt 3

( **Mild language** ) small CH cuz I'm lazy

Jack was sitting between his two boys Henri, who was wearing black slacks with his favorite orange long sleeve and Tiger in his turtleneck shirt, silver serpent amulet, and jeans at the head of the table.

The host was eating up all the bewildered attention he could get from his family & new, yet risky friends.

The pau'an always loved the attention and questions after his stories the most, and the ghost crew were certainly giving him all the love a wordsmith like himself could ever want.

And just as he thought she would be, Sabine had the best commentary; "Eat that Bendu. How old was she?!" the Mando asked with wide eyes.

"Just turned twenty. Not even old enough to drink." Tigris smiled, happy to answer his old academy friend (and the first one Jack ever found worthy of his little prince Tiger.)

"How old were you?" Kallus asked Jack, gold meeting gold with a smile.

"174, biologically 20 or so too." the pau'an loves this question every time, gives him a chance to tease and shock new acquaintances.

"You're kidding me." Kanan laughed, taking in the other force sensitive's calming aura.

"I can live to be 700. Shit on my home planet they call Pau'ans like me 'The Ancient ones.'" Jack laughed, "I am probably the only one in this room who will outlive Yoda." The half-sith leaned back into a stretch before crossing his arms smugly behind his head.

There was a knock on the door and Henri jumped to his feet from where he was kneeling on his seat exited to ask his guide all sorts of questions, and rushed to the door.

"You guys will like Mom, just don't be outright rude." The raven haired hybrid offered with a soft smile as he got up to go sat hi to his mom, "Or call her a Quivi." then he too disappeared into the entry hall.

"You not excited to see your wife Jack?" Kallus asked teasingly, as he was one of the only ones who ever met the woman.

"Nyra, in many ways is like a more eclectic Hera, so I'd rather seek the safety of a group." their host answered with a halfhearted smirk and a singular finger gun towards the ex agent.

From the hall they could hear Henri's constant stream of questions get louder as the two boys dragged the blonde in with everyone else, only for two huge Ivory and grey forms to get stuck on the doorframe by the hooked blades sticking out of the top joint and tips.

"Boys! Let go so I can unjam myself please? I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea to wear them today." complained the new arrival.

The two teens complied, moving almost halfway across the room.

she quickly worked the feathered appendages to sit lower, pulling the metal blades into the wings so she could clear the doorframe. But once Nyra was through, she spread them to an impressive 15 feet wide where they curled lightly against the walls on either side. Nyra had ditched the leather jacket she had been wearing to accommodate the wings, now showing more of her backless olive dress, and the silver amulet with a color wheel of six stones with orange replaced by white.

She alluded both a quiet power and warmth

"Hi! Hope my kids have been treating you well," Nyra cooed walking forward as her wings came to rest behind her, somehow still eluding grace despite the dramatic (for the wrong reasons) entrance, "Headmistress Nyra Moon, at your service." she curtsied.

"You are a scary woman." Kallus joked nervously.

"Thank you!!!" She smiled, "Now let's get down to business. I'm going to sock whoever caused this mess in the face"


	15. The Good Doctor

**Note** \- Thrawn is in civilian clothes, a black dress shirt and pants, imagine whatever you want for those, while Rauff is in Dufensmerts' outfit.

Apologizes for the wait. I have no excuse. Feel free to snark at me.

Without further adu! Enjoy this mess of a story!

 

 

 **\---------------------------------------------------**  
**-In an abandoned lab on Nar Shaddaa-**  
**\---------------------------------------------------**

 

The old lab was once the headquarters of a long-dead empire's medical experiments. with its heavy doors and special quarters for not so willing doctors and test subjects; it made a perfect fit serving double duty as its lone occupants' workspace for her genetics and fertility research, and their personal prison.

Besides the guards, currently two sentients occupied the building full time, the pau'an Dr. Rauff, and her human assistant Kevin. Today they had been split up.

 _Today_  was the day the man who had kidnapped them got the answers he wanted them to find, so he brought his poor 'pet' down to the old lab with him. While the human talked with the 'pet' in one of the operation rooms, Dr. Rauff had a much more serious meeting awaiting her elsewhere in the lab complex.

The tile floor echoed against cold durasteel walls with the rhythmic steps of its current owner's polished black boots. The good doctor made no move to acknowledge the new arrival even after the heavy slam of the door to her office/room stopped echoing painfully loud into her sensitive ears, even under their noise dampening covers.

"Do you have any results yet from your tests Doctor?" Thrawn asked from his spot by the locked door, his burning red eyes seemed excited, yet also uncharacteristically nervous.

"Your 'pet' contains DNA from three recognizable species, ¼ chiss, ¼ zeltron, and ⅖ human, the rest is a standard jumble not unheard of in humans from the outer rim. Possibly a mix of twi'lek or mirelian, probably Mirelian from the eyes, but not enough code is present to determine anything"

"That's not the news I wanted doctor."

"fine,  _Grand Admiral_ , you should be happy to know Ezra is fully fertile both ways," Dr. Rauff sighed, "and you two have high genetic compatibility."

Her mercury grey eyes searching the cold white tiles that made up the floor of the makeshift lab Thrawn had imprisoned her in.  _It's my_ _fault_  the pain this boy is going to go through.  _No way Thrawn is nearly the gentleman Nyra insisted on._

The chiss was for only the fourth time in her knowing him visibly happy for anything, and the first time she had ever caused more than a ghostly smirk.

The doctor wondered if it was because of the idea of power, or if he truly wanted to be a father and a good man beneath all his military ambition, like Nyra had told her when she first introduced the pair.

Speaking of her sister in law and Thrawn, the two had a strange take on 'friendship', which seemed to be more an exchange of favors and pranks than actually trusting each other.

"Why are you smiling?" He commented, considering that lately her own range of expressions had been limited to dark scowls and her own version of Thrawn's resting b face.

"I'm remembering the time my sister in law locked you in her trunk for reading her diary." Her smile turned dark, "And do remember you will owe her greatly for letting you survive kidnapping me."

"I thought it was her writings of fiction." Thrawn countered, snapped back to reality by the harsh memory, "In addition, your kidnapping was almost entirely based on hollow threats, like the pistol on stun, and you both know I have no intention of harming Tigris. If the boy I sponsored through the academy were to die by my hand Nyra wouldn't be the only one calling for my head on a platter."

"You're an ass. And the worst part is that so long as no one dies she'll forgive you all over again."

"We know too much about each other to be enemies." he answered, "If we were more than just petty towards one another it would be mutual destruction."

 

 

**Jump to Ezra and Kevin**

( **Note** \- Ezra is in a white tunic and a black skirt covered in roses, Kevin is in blue scrubs)

 

In a much smaller observation room just a few well-guarded doors down the hall, her blond medical assistant Kevin delivered the same news. In all honesty, Ezra and Kevin’s interactions were the dead opposite of Thrawn and Dr. Rauff’s.

“Fertile? Genetically Compatible?” Ezra was nearly panicking, especially after Kevin explained why those traits would be so important to Thrawn.

“I know it's a lot to take in, but it's good to know!” Keven insisted with a sheepish smile, “If you get away you can start your own family. If you don't, well buddy, I bet he’d never hurt the mother of his children.”

“I don't want to be a mother!” Ezra yelled back. “And I thought he was clingy before," the poor padawan wrapped his arms tightly across his chest "oh for force's sake what if he tries to touch me tonight…”

"Ezra, you're going to be fine." the blond smiled, "If that was his plan he would have done so already."

Ezra wasn't exactly calmed down by such rationale, instead, he was trying to figure out if there were any escape routes he hadn't tried yet. Poor Ezzy couldn't think of a single one.

"You can't let him take me back to that apartment!"

"It's probably better than here!" He countered, grabbing the padawan by his shoulders and leading him over to the exam table in the middle of the room so they could sit on it, "Look, I can delay it a little bit by giving you a physical exam. That's it! Now that I think about it...  _if you_  hint to him that it seemed like we needed better facilities,  _I could_  tell him that you need some healing time before any frisky business."

“And you think he will listen to me?” Ezra asked hesitantly, and Kevin nods “deal.”

That deal didn't go over as planned, because when Thrawn came in to take him home, the chiss ended up carrying a blushing Ezra back to the apartment for “health reasons”.   
  
  
  
  


**Note** : I will be editing this but here is the rough cut. So if you get another notification for this CH you may want to re-read but I wanted to post  _something_.


	16. Nail clippers=the sharpest tweezers, Spa=fancy bath water

Things were still a bit awkward after the doctor visit, but eventually, Ezra realized that Thrawn's behavior, although a bit saccharine was far less than it was that morning. Ezra assumed the chiss would have pulled out all the stops to get in his pants, instead of talking to Ezra about different options they had to have a rather prominent rebel hide in plain sight. Before long they were in sleep clothes (although Thrawn refused to wear his PJ shirt per usual) Ezra began to relax a bit (Ezzy even got to wear Thrawn's super soft sweatpants!)

Thrawn mentioned a preference for long hair, not uncommon among Chiss nobility. Waist length was his favorite.

"I'm not growing my hair out that long!" Ezra complained, sitting on the end of the couch farthest from the chiss' favorite reading chair.

"Why not?" Thrawn asked innocently as he slid from said reading chair onto the couch.

"I had it that long as a kid and it was a pain to keep decent" he said with arms crossed defiantly.

"So how long is OK with you my dear?"

"Nothing past the shoulder, Ezra huffed "I don't want too much to maintain."

"Although I would prefer longer, all I require is for it to at least be the length it was when we first met."

"You liked that floof?" His brow cocked with a sarcastic grin to match.

"Yes. It reminded me of Eli or my friend's son." Thrawn smirked, one strong blue hand stroking the boy's cheek.

Ezra blushed, but to Thrawn's disappointment pushed the hand away, "Now what?"

Hiding his feeling of defeat, Thrawn stood up, "I need to do my facial routine, but would you mind cuddling a bit while I work? Ill let you skip tomorrow's lessons..." He offered and headed to the bathroom to get his supplies (plus some)

When he returned to the couch Thrawn somehow convinced Ezra to lay upon his chest while the chiss worked on various parts of his evening facial routine, when a brilliant idea came to mind on his to involve his bored captive.

"Here, put this on," Thrawn offered, a  white facemask held out in both hands before Ezra.

The padawan hesitated for a moment, then allowed the cucumber scented mask to come to rest on his face.

"Doesn't that feel nice? " Thrawn asked calmly, and Ezra allowed a contented sigh to escape "that's good, now lean back. Is it OK if I touch your face? The mask works best if the cleansers are massaged in."

"Mmmhhm" he mumbled not as comfortable with the idea, but allowing himself to at least seem trusting, and rested his head on his so called lover's taught stomach.

Thrawn's long fingers started by smoothing out the mask along Ezra's cheeks and forehead, before allowing a hand to rest on either side of the boy's face adding to the odd chill of the cucumber oil. Strong thumbs massaged Ezra's temple while each finger took its turn curling and uncurling against his cheek and jaw. "Oh," Ezra sighed and the chiss took the pleased sound as permission for his hands to wander up in gentle circles, causing Ezra to shutter when those long blue fingers brushed his lips, and again when Thrawn's nails dragged through his hairline.

"You can be loud  if you want." the chiss suggested with his ghost of a smirk

"No." Ezra blushed, his cheeks hot even against the damp facemask.

"That's alright," Thrawn cooed, eyes softly glowing and half-lidded "I just wanted you to know you could be, there is no reason for my little rebel to be uncomfortable In our own home."

"That just sounds kinda..."

"No worries my dear, it's not like I'm offering for you to join me in the shower... yet." A ghost of a smirk crossing his lips.

"Thrawn!" Ezra yelled.

The chiss let out a soft huff of laughter, then continued his meticulous work on Ezra's burning red skin, trailing some of the cool oils of the mask along the boy's soft throat, then allowing his thumbs to find the base of his skull while those cerulean fingers continue rubbing in the cleansers, making Ezra choke back a pleasured moan

"If you lean forward, I'd be happy to take the tension from your shoulders..."

He had Ezra lean forward a touch so he could work on the newly formed knot in the base of the padawan's neck, allowing the boy to feel his power, but still softly enough to feel like heaven.

After a few blissful minutes Thrawn asked, "Do you want to try a real spa my dear?"

**Location Jump**

  
Thrawn had managed to find a 24/7 luxury spa not too far from the apartment, and within the hour Ezra found himself in a knee length white bathrobe seated beside an identically dressed Thrawn. As a wealthy 'couple' it was decided that they share the same private suite with all the necessary equipment like twin massage beds.

First activity; a hot wax treatment. Thrawn, apparently having no body hair he wanted removed, simply watched the burly orange and yellow  torunga pour the first line of comfortably warm wax along the right calf of the naive padawan.

"What's that paper for?" Ezra asked cluelessly as the worker added a strip of fabric, "Ouch!" He yelled when the strip was viciously ripped off, "That hurts more than those stupid torture probes!!!"

"Then perhaps we should use this instead." Thrawn commented from his own chair. Meanwhile the worker poured the next strip as if he was used to his job being compared to torture.

"Yea and have the sexiest prisoners in the galaxy." Ezra said with a wince, now fearing the glossy piece of fabric being pressed to his leg.

(Note T+E are only talking when the wax is going on, not off. I just don't want to write too much more pain. But Ezzy is in pain)

"I already have the sexiest." Thrawn, leaning over from his own seat purred into his mate's ear, then placing a kiss on his neck that made the boy shiver. "If you like that, I have more for when we're alone my love."

Ezra could feel his 'mate's' steamy breath against his throat, a matching heat rising in his belly. "You have a long way to go before I want you like that" the rebel lied trying to hide his flushed face. He had blushed from the idea  that Thrawn, a man of granite, wanted him soo bad. Not that He'd ever fall for the imperial puppet, but that doesn't mean the chiss isn't hot as hell.

"If I wasn't your enemy, would you make love to me?" Thrawn asked innocently, a hopeful glow in his eyes. "If you knew that I would cherish you like I do now without all the insanity."

The Tarunga actually paused for a moment, just as eager to hear the answer as Thrawn.

Ezra could only stare at the chiss, stunned at such a blunt... _proposition_? _Would we have any chemistry?_ The only reason Ezra hadn't had that sort of partner before is because he felt like a freak. "...I..." Ezra stuttered.

He blushed from the idea that Thrawn, a man of granite, wanted him soo bad. Not that He'd ever fall for the blue idiot, but that doesn't mean the chiss isn't hot.  "What if I would?"

"Then I would give all of myself to you my dear. "

Ezra didn't answer Thrawn after that.

Soon enough they finished the hot wax, applying bacta enriched oils to soothe his burning skin.

The professional massage was nice, and Thrawn eventually gave up on hearing Ezra's response, instead starting a new conversation on the traveling exhibition of zeltron art he saw on his last shore leave.  By the time they finished the conversation became natural enough to continue into the mani pedi, only pausing when Ezra decided to get his ears pierced (Thrawn was shocked he didn't have to beg) and chose lovely diamond studs as his first pair.

"You look amazing Emma," Thrawn smiled, turning to watch Ezra/Emma admire his new bling in a hand mirror, "There's just one thing left for us to do."

"You were planning on coming here today," Ezra scoffed, putting down the mirror, "Scheming bastard."

"Language Em," he scolded, "and yes. Its the most important step for you to join me at the Gala."

"That is?"

"To change your face, my love. Nothing excessive. They will simply activate some dormant DNA. Possibly make your cheekbones or chin a touch more feminine."

"You are not messing with my face!" Ezra gasped, infuriated. Even though he didn't trust Thrawn, such a blatant betrayal was painful.  Ezra wanted to believe that Thrawn could put away his schemes for one day and be the man Ezra thought he could grow to tolerate.

"It's the best way to minimize risk of you getting recognized.  Please, if not for me then for your own safety."

"No!" Ezra yelled

"I hoped you would agree on your own," Thrawn said, his voice tinged with disappoint, "but this isn't an actual choice Emma." He waved his hand and the workers quickly grabbed Ezra and bound him to the massage table.

"If im going to let you get away with this without me killing you first chance I get," Ezra growled while thrashing against his restraints "I want this to be reversible."

"If you were to come back here, yes." Thrawn said to the boy, then turning to the workers, "I will still need the pelvis fixed, but keep it flesh and skin only for the rest. I believe you already received my specifications."

It took only an hour to make all the changes Thrawn had requested, including hair growth stimulated to about 3-4 inches longer and a new calico like pattern to Ezra's skin.

"As you can see," Thrawn said as Ezra looked at the new patterns that covered much of the rebel's face, "If you wish to be Ezra again you only need some waterproof makeup on any exposed skin, gloves if you want to be sure."

"You better watch your back Blue." Ezra hissed, whipping the hand mirror at Thrawn's head, growling when the chiss caught it and put it down out of Ezra's reach.

"You must admit that the blue and orange speckling brings out your eyes."

**Face**

 

 

"And the heart on my butt? What were you thinking?"

  
**Body**

 

  
"I think its adorable my love. Im surprised you haven't noticed the one on your chest yet."

  
"Wait what?" The rebel questioned, opening up the top of his robe to see the large blue marking. "I hate you."

"You are just angry right now, we will pick up some sweets on the way home" Thrawn offered with a kiss on the forehead,"dont worry. We can do far more together now, and you wont be locked up in the apartment anymore."

"What about my family?"

"If you are as important to them as you think, they will recognize you. Now lets get out of here."

**Break**

 

**####################**

  
"Please my love, come closer" Thrawn purred from the imaginary border between his and Ezra's side of the bed, "Humor my lonely heart."

"Why should I?" Ezra hissed, dispite the room being freezing. He was still pissed at the chiss for messing with his face and causing his hormones to go nuts.

"We are to be wed in the next year or so. It would be better for both of us to at least try and bond enough to be comfortable."

Ezra paused for a moment, weighing his options, the cold and hormones beating out anger, "Don't touch anything you wouldn't in public."

"Of course my dear, but know you are welcome to explore. I won't stray without your good graces."

Ezra scootched hesitantly into Thrawn's awaiting arms, and the chiss quickly pulled the rebel deeper so his ear rested over the admiral's heart.

"We aren't even doing anything." Ezra sassed in reaction to the normally calm Chiss's racing heartbeat

"I must confess that the kiss we had  today was my first real kiss in years, so I'm a bit out of practice."

"So the perfect admiral finally admits a weakness." Ezra cooed sarcastically as Thrawn began to pet him,

"Soon you will be one too," Thrawn answered with a soft kiss into the boy's fluffy hair. "Sweet dreams, my heart."

Ezra's heart skipped a beat, but he knocked it up to being exhausted by his rollercoaster of a day. He would have to remember to make Thrawn's life miserable in the morning.

"Night Thrawn. Don't make me hit you." Ezra smirked, a little nervous (but no longer scared) as the steady metronome of Thrawn's heart lulled him to sleep, his bedmate following soon after with his face nestled in midnight hair.  
  
  
  
  


2 so quickly! Hope your proud of me!

 

**Also remember Thrawn has been conditioning Ezra for over 2 weeks, if this man can study someone from a thing, imagine what he can do while living with somebody 80% under their control.**

 


	17. Revelations

**A/N the above pic is an edit of images found online, I just smashed them together.** (Kinda their dynamic) 

 

**Back to the** **_Story_ ** **!**

 

  
Kallus was going over the evidence he found most important on a small holo screen while behind him stood Nyra, the rest scattered about the table voicing their theories as to what happened. 

 

Most of the feeds were useless. Whoever took Ezra knew the cameras well. Never showing his face, staying in blind spots wherever he could, but he did slip up at the last camera outside of Ezra's room. 

 

Although the cap still hid his eyes, when the kidnapper checked to see if the hall was clear there was a slight red glow across the tops of his sharp cheekbones. 

 

"That Fates forsaken Moron!" Nyra hissed at the security holo in front of her, recognizing the blue-skinned 'lab tech' right then. "Pull up the hangar bay logs for that day. If its who I think it is things just got way more complicated."

 

"You don't mean..." Jack grimaced.

 

"Hell yea. I thought that _idiot_ would know better than to mess with our family. " She hissed, looking over Kallus's shoulder as he scrolled through the records for that day. Most were civilian transports (Nyra called them family cars) but this one ship stood out, an old Naboo royal cruiser, " _Duck_ , it is."

 

"Duck its _Who_?"

 

"Mith'raw'nurudu. You probably know him better as..."

 

"Thrawn!?" Zeb exclaimed, "I'd be using a lot more colorful language than _that_."

 

"Would if I could." Nyra sighed, "But I am going to call him about Dr. Rauff once its morning where he is. I would demand Ezra too but that would put my coven at risk."

 

"So we're on our own."

  
"I said I couldn't demand, but he did take a patient out of my facilities. At the very least I can get info on how he's doing." Nyra answered, "everyone get some sleep. He wont be answering any calls from me at this hour."

**Bedtime timeskip**

 

(Nini is cussing him out, t puts Ez on to show he's OK, E calls him a bastard, "I like this kid") Ezra not allowed on screen

 

"If you guys stay quiet I'll put it on speaker"

 

They agreed, and the call was answered by the second ring. Once the holo of him popped up, Nyra barely gave him time to say hello before she went off on him. 

 

"If people found out patients went missing from my medical facilities do you know who would be hired to investigate it? My kids"

 

But," The chiss tried to counter, Nyra was having none of it.

 

( **A/N** you can skim the rants they are meaningless)

 

"Then how awkward it would be when my kids came to me looking for answers, explain to their employers I messed up, but that I'm their boss too! Then there are questions about why a person owns a hospital And a P.I. group, then they find out about the clubs, then _Magic!_ Do you know how much trouble that would be for yo _u?_ What on earth possessed you to kidnap My Sister in Law, her aid, And a Teenage patient! You have done some pretty crazy things in your convoluted plans but w.t.f this is the weirdest thing yet. _Explain. Now_."

 

"Is this a secure line?" Thrawn asked.

 

"Of corse it is idiot. I'm trying Not to get us screwed over."

 

Thrawn then described what made him take 'Emma', an apparent chiss 'princess' and that he wanted the doctors to make sure 'she' was safe and compatible. Then he went into detail about how well everyone was being cared for, and offering to donate the lab to Dr. Rauff to compensate for being a horrid person.

 

Nyra simply glared at him in disbelief. 

 

"Do you wish to talk to them?" Thrawn asked, "currently I only have the patient with me"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Emma!" He yelled, then turned off his end of the visual feed, "my dear, someone wishes to talk to you."

 

"Greeaaat, you fell in flipping love. Moron." Nyra sighed, "Hows he treating you Ez? Any complaints?"

 

"He's a bastard, that's all."

 

"Ha! I like you kid. You're unhurt?"

 

"He almost drowned me once." Ezra said nonchalantly, "the clothes are taking some getting used to, And he messed with my face a bit."

 

"Sweetheart," Thrawn chided, "My apologies Nyra, Em tends to exaggerate."

 

"Oh _really_?" 'Em' deadpanned. "She should also know about the energy restraint that gets flicked on whenever you cant keep an eye on me."

 

At this point there was a struggle to hold the ghost crew back and out of the frame.  

 

"I mean," Nyra said with a devilish smirk, motioning for the crew to join her on screen. "I know who Ezra is, but did you have no better idea of... I don't even know what you think you're doing."

 

Even though Nyra couldn't see him, she knew Thrawn would have flinched under the hateful glares of the ghost crew. 

 

The witch also knew he couldn't do anything about her rebel dealings without getting screwed. Best case scenario Thrawn would be kept in the same prison cell as Ezra as some crewl joke.

 

"Now" Nyra commanded, "Turn back on the visual feed."

 

Thrawn mindlessly complied, his brain churning to come up with something to keep Ezra by his side. _Not now,_ he thought, _Ezra and I have only just started to bond._ "Max is excited to meet Emma, you know he has been encouraging me to date." He bluffed. "Should be here tomorrow.  And you know the pattern. I tell Max I'm seeing someone and its a matter of time before the Emporor knows." 

 

Ezra looked incredibly confused, having only heard the name a couple times before as Thrawn's good friend.

 

"You're lieing." At this point it would be a mistake introducing Ezra to people. If he slipped out of character, even with someone Thrawn planned to trust with the truth. 

 

"I will be seeing him tomorrow. I promise that." Thrawn confirmed, shutting off the call before anyone could argue.

 

**How does your favorite crewmember react?**

 

**Place change**

 

Ezra was filled with a renewed rage for being cut off from his family. 

 

The first punch nearly collided with the chiss' jaw before Thrawn dragged Ezra by his wrist to lock the padawan in the bathroom. 

 

Thrawn raced back to the holo comn and immediately dialed Max's comn channel, thankful that the general's leave actually did start at the end of this shift. Thrawn was even more greatful when Max answered on the first ring.

 

"Good evening General Veers," Thrawn said with an almost relieved smirk, "there is someone I want you to meet." 

  
**A/N 1097 words this ch!**

****This chapter needs major editing.** **

****What do you think of the word count? Stole that idea from a couple good Danny Phantom stores.** **

****Do you mind the way Thrawn speaks?** **

****Or is this too much ocs?** **

****Either way a vote/comment goes a long way. Next 2 chapters are started (one practically ready to publish) so there may be another by Halloween  (** ** ****Oct** ** ****31st) if we are lucky.** **

****See you soon! Bie!** **

 


	18. Theories

**Pov**. Mini ch. As in this should be merged with the next one but it isnt.

 

like Kriffing WEATHER.

Nyra and Jack were discussing brainwashing as if it were the weather.

 

"Both bio and psychologically Ezra is male dominant," Nyra shrugged "so unless Thrawn goes nuts and forces Ezra into surgery we have 3 weeks of high dose hormones and shapewear minimum before Thrawn can start introducing his 'girlfriend' to even those who he plans to let in on his little con..." 

 

"Then there is conditioning Ezra into playing along." Jack tagged in, his arms crossed (at least he looks _miffed_ with the situation) "From what I have heard about him... That would be another week under the assumption that he's doing both at once." 

 

"4 weeks to break Ezra into his slave? He's a lot stronger than that." Kanan countered, well beyond simply miffed about what happened to his padawan. 

 

"We never said anything about breaking Ezra." Nyra suggested, "No. More likely he will try and get your padawan to see the girlfriend position as one of advantage. He would let the boy feel like he's a spy or that he could turn Thrawn." 

 

"All the while Ezra would become used to depending on a man who is promising the world for one more kiss." Kallus growled

 

"Over time Thrawn will increase physical contact so that Ezra becomes more comfortable with his touch," Jack said, an ebarrased blue blush on his neck "but also to encourage the mutual bonding required for his long game, their marriage, to work."

 

Looking kanan in the eyes, "So no. We don't think he plans on forcing himself on Ezra any time soon, instead he plans on making it increasingly harder to separate them."  Nyra stated, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

 

**On a shuttle departing from The Executor**  
Veers pov

  
Maximilan Veers  leaned back on the seat of the lambada class shuttle, finally able to lose the stiff poise of a 5 star Imperial General.

Vader rarely allowed much time between missions, so Veers had jumped at the opportunity to get away for a few days, especially since he might be able to go for a good hunt, and Nal Hutta had plenty of big, vicious game animals. Plus if he needed to, Thrawn had already offered his apartment for a place to crash, so long as Max didn't track in _too much_ blood and mud.

When Thrawn had taken his own leave things were all the better, maybe the chiss could even get his quiveran friends to act as tour guides

But now, the day before I would arive that he has another guest, who would probably take the guest room. No big deal, Thrawn would certainly help cover a good hotel room, he's good like that.  Yet who would be so important for Thrawn to change plans, especially with such short notice?

_Another exiled Chiss maybe?  Wouldn't mind another Thrawn around, especially if he, or she, went into my unit._


	19. But...

Look at my writing process! Yay! As in i am skipping this ch but its also part of the main story.

 

Thrawn pov

 

Thrawn paced the living room while a grumpy Ezra sat on the couch. 

 

The poor thing had slept on the floor in protest of 'If I cant see my family you can't see me' (that lasted until 3 am.)

 

Those angry sapphire eyes had taken on a purple tinge, which looked beautiful in contrast to the soft yellow dress Ezra had fought against that morning. 

 

_Max will absolutely adore Ez, I am certain_ , Thrawn thought,  _I_ _just need 'Emma' not to attack him in the first five minutes._

 

"You know I'm going to sock this Max in the face as soon as I see him, right?" Ezra warned. 

  
_He just has to make things_ _difficult_. Thrawn shook his head,  _'She', if_ _I_  can't keep this up in my own head how am  _I_ _going to convince Ez-Emma._

"You will like Max, I promise." Thrawn said, mostly to himself. "Once you meet Maximilan, we can arrange a meeting with your family"

Ezra instantly sat up, his expressions rapidly shifting between suspicion and excitement.

"on a few simple conditions;" Thrawn continued "One, you are not to bring any imperial data. two, you are to come home with me. three, we meet only in places not under imperial or rebel control."

"You're losing me at the second one." Ezra huffed, "You are losing me at the first one too. And what planet isnt Empire or Rebel?"

"The planet you met Tigris on, and his home world of Earth."

"The  _kriff_  is Earth?"

(Max arrives b4 explanation)

(All interact (or straight jump into next pt)

Sweetheart," max stated, "If you dont mind, I need a few minutes with Thrawn. Just some buisness is all."

With a proper side eye

"Ezra is kinda young, you sure this isn't too you know..."

"Emma is 21."

"Gah, I told you that you would need a new aid after Eli. Are you really  _this_ lonely?"

"I am fine Maximilan. I simply don't want Ez to hate me when we wed."

"From what you told me so far Ezra will only be 18 and a couple weeks old then. Still too young."

"I will wait until Ezra makes the first move. Our current situation is more than enough."

"As if the poor kid won't resort to selling himself to get what he wants."

"I have done nothing to encourage such behavior."

"Really? You don't encourage The kid to want to touch you. Those little kisses were  _all him_  then?"

Thrawn tried to speak, tried to re wrap the situation into neat little packages but he couldnt. There was no longer any moral ambiguity to hide behind.

I wondered what it would be like to shut you up." Veers hissed, "I dont know wich is scarier, the fact that you kidnapped a teenager, or that you have  _Deluded_  yourself into thinking that this fake identity is enough to make this ok!"

(M+T argue more, Ez returns, awkward meal. ez animal rights? Walk in park? Some skip to kill time till bedtime)

"Goodnight beautiful," thrawn cooed, but he made no jesture for Ezra to follow

Ezra stood confused in the living room, since when does Thrawn let him out of his sight?

You can take the guest room if you would like, ill sleep on the couch. Max offered

Until you showed up i didn't even know he had a guest room.

(Chatting, line below might not fit in this ch.)

M: Come on now, if Blue here is mean you can just pretend to be my girl. Won't even ask you to hold my hand." A hand was extended to the blue haired rebel none the less.

(Makes e laugh but comment on how meanness isnt a problem between them.)

E: I figured out pretty quick that he doesnt like being harsh with me or seeing me in pain,

E: My body is the only leverage I've got, since im not telling him ANYTHING that could hurt my family.

(Different section,  ez went into his and T's usual room)

(T knows hes wrong, but Ezra cries when T actively discouraged even their most common types of phys contact.)

T: You did very well today, Ezra. Max likes you quite a bit...

E: You are not giving me to him! Yea hes nice but i dont want to be passed around like some lifeday candle!

T: ... and is willing to help keep you safe should anything happen to me.

E: Oh

T: Tommorow he will be out on a hunt with Kuma, so its going to be just us. Is that alright?

E: I guess so?

T: Soon as possible, we should talk limits. I have been pushing you too far.

Ezra propped himself up on one arm so he was now looking down on Thrawn, "Is this official now? 'Us'?"

T: Publicly, yes. But perhaps a different relationship in private, one that can be just as close without the tension.

(Partial stockholm based closure)

Em rests head on ts chest bc he's just layed flat w/o the usual goodnight kiss on cheek/hand.

T: You dont have to do this  Ezzy, you played your character beautifully today. This Emma who is 'in love' with me needs only to be such.

E; What if i want to cuddle, it is cold in here.

T: I can turn the heat up.

I hate you.

I know.


End file.
